


Kilgharrah

by Dark_Bookworm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Kilgharrah is the biggest Merthur Shipper out there, M/M, Magic Revealed, Making Out, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Bookworm/pseuds/Dark_Bookworm
Summary: Arthur meets Kilgharrah. Events are set in motion that involve of course Magic, the rightful King of Camelot  and two Idiots in Love.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 257





	1. The First Meeting

Arthur needed to calm down. He roamed the corridors without stopping or making eye contact with anybody. Once again his father had degraded him in public, making everybody look at him as though he was still a child. He basically told everybody that his ideas were stupid and that the kingdom would crumble under his leadership. The prince silently fumed, hoping nobody would try to talk to him. He wasn't sure where he was going or how long he walked around but seeing the entrance to the dungeon made him stop. He should really turn back. No amount of walking around would help him quell the rage he still felt for his fathers words. Just as he was about to turn back, he heard the click of a heavy door opening and through it came Merlin. Arthur wandered what his servant would be doing down in the dungeons. Especially coming through a door that has been locked or at least not allowed to use by Uther. He hid himself until he was certain that Merlin was gone. For a moment he hesitated...Should He really go down there? He could just ask Merlin what he was doing in an off limits part of the dungeons. But then again who know what his idiotic and quite frankly sometimes naive manservant got himself into. He could be in trouble and not even know it. It was Arthurs duty as Prince to investigate and make sure Merlin was in no danger...to himself or other people. Slowly he made his was to the door, constantly checking that nobody saw him. Grapping a torch from the wall he quietly walked deeper and deeper into the depths of the dungeon. Finally he stood in a cave barely daring to breathe. Before him was a huge dragon perched stop a giant rock formation. It's big unblinking eyes resting on the prince.   
"Ah, the young Pendragon. What brings you to me?", the Dragon asked him.  
Arthur was stunned into silence. There was a Dragon underneath the castle. A Dragon underneath Camelot. Not only did the Dragon talk to him, he also knew who he was. "Who?...Why?...How?...Merlin?", the Prince managed to get out.  
"They Call me the Great Dragon. I am the last of my kind. I have been here since the Purge.", the Dragon somewhat explained "As for Merlin, You should ask him that yourself."  
Arthur dares to let his eyes wander over the powerful body of the creature in front of him. When they arrived at his hind legs he sucked in a breath. A think metal chain was wrapped around the Dragons leg, keeping him in the cave. "Since the Purge...", the Prince didn't want to ask but he needed the truth, especially after the way his Father had treated him earlier that day "Did...Did my Father chain you down here?"  
"Yes", the creature answered.   
"Why? Did you attack us?", Arthur asked.  
"As you know he fears Magic. That fear turned into hate. He managed to trick me. Uther captured me and imprisoned me here. I attacked your Fathers men only to defend myself. We Dragons don't just go around attacking humans. But for Uther it was enough that we existed. For that he hated us.", the Dragon said.  
The young man wanted to defend his Father, his King but he couldn't find the words. He didn't want to believe that his father, the man who had raised him, could simply eradicate an entire species because they existed. And yet the Prince couldn't deny the evidence in front of him. He had always known Uther to hate Magic. The king destroyed any trace of it, if he could. But why wouldn't he kill the Dragon. It seemed much more cruel to Arthur to kill all Dragons but one, leaving him lonely, alone and captured. He was surprised to find himself feeling with the magical creature. The silence between them was broken by Arthur "What is your Name?"  
The Dragon blinked at him in surprise "My Name is Kilgharrah."  
"Kilgharrah.", the Prince repeated "I am sorry, for everything my Father did to you. I unterstand that it won't help to lessen the pain or to being back the years you have lost."  
Kilgharrah seemed to smile down at him "I thank you, young Pendragon. Although I yearn for the world above this cave is where I am meant to be at this moment. And I know I won't be here forever."  
Arthur nodded "You are absolutely right. You won't be down here for long. I will free you of this chain, I promise."  
"You cannot free me. Only a sword forged in a dragons breath and wielded by magic can break the chain that holds me here.", the Dragon explained.  
"Then I will find a way to get both to you.", the Prince explaimed "I will be coming back tomorrow."  
The creature nodded at him as he left. 

Back in his chambers Arthur wondered. How could he possibly free the Dr...Kilgharrah. He would have to ask Gaius about legends of swords "forged in a dragons breath" as well as the location of a druid camp. And even if he managed to find a camp, there is no garantee that the druids would help a Pendragon. Better get on with the planing then, he thought. With a light smile on his face the blond decided to waste no more time and made his way to Gaius' chambers. "Gaius I need your help.", he barged into the physicions rooms.   
The older man looked up from his potions "Of course, Sire. What can I help you with."  
One look around the room confirmed that the two of them were alone. Without hesitation Arthur said "The Dragon under the castle." By the say the older man tried to have no reaction at all to what he said, Arthur knew that he knew about the creature.   
"Dragon, Sire?", Gaius asked.   
The Prince couldn't help but rise a brow "Gaius, don't lie to me. You are one of my fathers oldest friends and advisors. You have lived through the Purge. There is no way you don't know about the huge Dragon captured beneath the castle."   
The physicion paused before answering "The Great Dragon. Uther tricked and captured him. He has been under the castle ever since. No one is allowed to see him. Most don't even know he exists. I wonder how you managed to stumble upon him."  
Arthur tried to find a good excuse, any excuse to give to Gaius. But then again, Gaius was like an uncle to him. He was always there when he needed him. Besides, he didn't want to lie to Gaius "I saw Merlin coming from the cave. I was...concerned about my servants welfare. You know Merlin, always getting himself into trouble."  
"You saw Merlin leave the Dungeon? So you know?", Gaius carefully asked.  
"Know that he is Friends with a Dragon, yes.", the blond shook his head, smiling "Leave it to Merlin to became Friends with a huge firebreathing creature that could eat him in one bite."   
"Yes, Merlin has quite a talent.", the older man smirked "Now Sire, What do you need my help with?"  
"Of course, yes. Kilgharrah told me I would need a sword forged in a dragons breath wielded by magic to break the chain that binds him to the dungeon. I need to find a sorcerer or a druid. I also know you know about Magic, so I was hoping you could get word out to the druids that the Prince of Camelot needed their help.", Arthur explained.   
"You want to free the Great Dragon?", Gaius sat down in his bench "Arthur, sure you sure that is wise? He has been locked away for nearly 20 years. He hates your father. What if he is going to attack Camelot? What if he kill Uther? Can you honestly say you trust him to not hurt your Kingdom. You have only met him once. Arthur he is not your friend. "  
"No he is not. But he is Merlins friend.", the blond defended the Dragon "I know it is risky. I am not blind to the danger Kilgarrah can be. I canot promise that he won't try to attack my father but surely he would have the honor to not harm the kingdom of the future king of Camelot. A king that gave him back his freedom."   
"Very well. I will start doing some research. It will take me a few days.", the older man replied.   
The Prince nodded and left. 

In the evening, while eating his dinner, Arthur lept glancing at his servant. Merlin rushed around his room, putting away his things, keeping slow conversation with Arthur and smiling. After a few minutes of silence he finally said "Merlin, I know about the Dragon."   
In hindsight he probably shouldn't have asked Merlin while he was carrying his plate. It promptly slipped out of his fingers and crashed loudly in the ground. "Wh...What...I...I mean...How Do you know about him?", his servant babbled.   
Arthur couldn't help but let out a chuckle at his nervously fumbling servant "I saw you leave the Dungeon earlier and I needed to make sure that you weren't caught in anything that would bring chaos upon Camelot. Imagine my surprise when I came nose to nose with a Dragon, who didn't just talk to me but also knew who I was. Don't tell me you gushed about me to a Dragon." He looked up at Merlin, patiently waiting for a response.   
The other man opened and closed his mouth multiple times before choking out "Whats to gush about?"


	2. It beginns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin talk.

The only thing Arthur did at Merlins completely inappropriate answer, was to roll his eyes and bring their conversation back to the topic at hand ''Seriously. Merlin how long have you been friends with a Dragon? Were you planning on telling me? Were you planning on freeing him?''  
''Of course not.'', Merlin rushed to say ''I mean I...Yes I am his friend. I have knows him since my beginning in Camelot. I stumbled upon the cave on my first night as your servant. But how do I tell the prince of Camelot that there is a huge Dragon under the castle. And no I wasn't gonna set him free. I wouldn't even know where to start. I do think he should be free. After all he didn't do anything to Uther. He is just a creature of Magic. It's not his fault , he didn't chose to be born this way. He can't turn it on and off and he certainly can't change how...as what he was born.''   
Silence. Silence hung between them. Arthur looked up at his servant. He looked just as surprised at his outburst as the prince did. Merlin was normally rather carefree and smiley and happy. The prince rarely saw his servant angry. Sure, the dark haired man teased him all the time. Sure, from time to time he snapped at him, telling him his faults. But in the end he never got really angry with Arthur.   
The prince stood up and put his hands on Merlins shoulders. Without noticing he started to rub cirlces with his thumbs into the servants shoulders ''Merlin, you are not in trouble. I understand that you do not share my fathers view on magic. Your best friend, Will was a sorcerer. And you are a good person, You wouldn't have been his friend and trusted him if he wasn't a good person as well. I understand that you don't see all Magic as bad or evil. I can even see that Magic isn't all bad. So I understand why you wouldn't tell the prince of Camelot but I thought you would have told me, Arthur. And to tell you the truth I don't know what I would have done walking around with a secret like that. You must have been so worried about everything.''  
Warmth filled Merlin to the roots of his hair. Their gaze locked. His heartbeat went through the roof. It was so loud in his own ears, he was afraid the prince would hear it. Time seemed to slow down between them and for a second the sorcerer was worried he was actually slowing down the time. The Magic roared inside him, desperate to show Arthur what he could do, how wonderful and bright it could be. At this moment between them all Merlin wanted to do was to tell the prince about his Magic. He wanted to glance away, try to see if he was using his Magic but he couldn't tear his gaze away from Arthurs eyes. Impossible blue eyes and golden hair crowning the gorgeous head on the dollophead of a prince. ''I did want to tell you, Arthur.'', Merlin whispered ''But how could I, if it meant changing the image of your father. How could I possibly ask you to protect someone you have been taught to hurt, someone you don't know and only on my word. I didn't want to make you chose and possibly lie to your father.''  
Arthur couldn't help but smile down at the dark haired man ''You are an idiot. I wouldn't just tell my father I know about the Dragon he keeps down there. That would just put you at risk. He would kill you the minute I mentioned that I saw you leave the Dungeon. I am no longer shutting my eyes to the faults of my father. And I promised Kilgharrah that I would free him though I don't think he believes me. He just said something cryptic about being where he was supposed to be and how he wouldn't be in the dungeons forever.''  
Merlin chuckled ''Yes he is very cryptic. Never gives me a straight answer when I need it.''  
''What kind of answers would you need from a dragon?'', the prince asked  
Merlin immediately lost his grin ''There not really answers, more like advice. Advice for...for you know life. Did you know that Dragons can live for centuries. All that life experience. He can tell me things you couldn't imagine. He saw lifes end, Kingdoms being build and crumble. He saw Magic so beautiful and wild and...alive. Also, he lives in a dungeon. One of the things I can do, to help pass his time is to talk about my day and ask about his life, be his friend.''  
Arthur wanted to push his servant to tell him about the certain information he would need from Kilgharrah. Instead he decided to ask a different question ''So, you do talk about me?''  
Right away a bright red blush covered Merlins cheeks ''Only to complain about you, I assure you.''  
''Right.'', the prince teased the blushing man ''Just so you know you wouldn't be the first servant to gush about their prince. I won't hold it against you.''  
The dark haired man gaped at Arthur ''I do not gush about you Arthur. Like I said before, there is nothing to gush about. You are a royal Prat. You give me more chores than I can possibly do in a day. I always end up in dangerous life threatening situations because of you and your inexplicable urge to go on hunts all the time.''   
The prince couldn't keep the chuckles in. Merlin just looked like a puffed up angry baby bird. It was sort of adorable. At once the grin slipped of his face. He did not just think of his idiot manservant adorable. Arthur took his hands of him right away. ''Right.'', he cleared his throat ''Well that reminds me, you need to...dust the library.''  
Said servant blinked at him before right out laughing at him '' First of all Geoffrey would never let me alone his library to dust it of all things. Secondly the day is almost over. And third the only thing I still need to do is undress you.'' Another fierce blush covered Merlins face as soon as the words left his mouth.  
Arthur smirked at the black haired man ''Oh, so you need to undress me. Very interesting. What other things to you need to do to me?'' Without wanting to countless images flashed through his mind. Merlin, naked and writhing on his sheets. Merlin screaming out his pleasure. Merlin straining against the ropes Arthur placed on him, the ropes Merlin let be placed on him. Merlin grapping on to his shoulders barely containing his gasps. Merlin moaning out a name...Arthurs name. His feet carried him a step closer to his servant. Warmth flooded through him. He wanted to close the short distance between them and..and...nothing. He wanted to do nothing to his servant. He should not want to do anything...nothing to Merlin.   
The younger man was covered in bright crimson at this point. He wasn't even able to respond with everything. His mouth just opened and closed without making a sound. Finally Merlin shook his head ''I...I...I need to go...help Gaius. Yes, help Gaius.'' With a determined nod of his head, he pushed past his...the prince, basically fleeing from the other mens vicinity.   
The door fell close with a loud bang, ringing through the silence that seemed to loud now that the younger man was gone. Absentmindedly Arthur undressed himself for the first time in months. And if he dreamed about black hair, blue eyes and surprisingly strong hands, well...nobody would know.

Merlin on the other hand ran to the dungeons, carelessly slipping into Kilgharras cave. The dragon laid upon his rocks, not even raising his head ''Young Warlock, twice in one day? Where is the fire?''  
''No fire, just Arthur. He told me you two met?'', the sorcerer asked, straight to the point.  
''Yes.'', Kilgharrah said ''He stumbled into my cave after you left. We had quite the civil conversation.''   
''What did you even talk about?'', Merlin asked.  
The dragon fell silent for a moment. He sounded slightly breathless when he said ''He said he would free me.''  
''But he can't. He needs Excalibur for that and...Magic. He would need to use magic.'', Merlin realised.  
''Not just any Magic, young Warlock. He would need your Magic. Only Magic as strong as yours can wield the sword to free this chain.'', Kilgharrah explained ''The prince seemed rather determined to break me free.''   
Merlin smiled to himself ''Yes that he is.''  
Kilgharrah seemed to smile as well, as much as a dragon can smile anyway. He would love to help the two men to get together. They clearly have great feelings for each other. If only one would find the courage to tell the other ''You will have to keep an eye on him. Help him, you as much as anyone know how good he is at getting himself into trouble. Find the Magic he needs.''  
''But...I am the Magic he needs.'', the sorcerer whispered.  
The Dragon smiled for real this time ''Yes. You are.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always sorry for the mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin tells Arthur About his Magic.

Quickly Merlin shook his head. ''No, no, no, no, no, no! I can't be the magic he needs. I don't...I can't...I am not ready.'', he admitted ''I am not ready for him to find out what I am, who I am. He will hate me. And I can't loose him. Not when we are just start being friends.''  
The Dragon gently breathed warm air into the sorcerers face to comfort him ''He will accept you. You two are each others destiny. Your love will prevail.''  
''Love?!'', Merlin spluttered ''I am not in Love with Arthur Pendragon. He is way to much of a Clotpole. I could never fall in love with him. Is he attractive? Sure. Adorable? On Occasion. Do I want to give him Hugs to make him feel better when Uther yells at him? All the time. But that does not mean I love him. I have no idea where you get this idea from. I will see you tomorrow.'' Turning around he left the dungeon engulfed in a puff of dragons breath. He refused to admit that the warm breath and the smoky, fiery smell comforted him. Merlin quietly sneaked back into his bedroom. In Love...pah. He wasn't in love with the prince. He would know if he was. He would have noticed, right? And now he had to help Arthur find Magic. How was he going to stir the prince in the right direction, meaning away from him. Deep down however Merlin knew that he would have to be the one to free Kilgharrah. He want to help him. The Dragon deserved to be freed of his prison. He, of course wanted to tell Arthur the truth. They were friends after all. And yet a part of the sorcerer didn't want to be honest. If he told Arthur the truth, it would make the possibility of being banned to real. The selfish side of Merlin just wanted the two of them to on like they were forever. Noting needed to change in his opinion. Well, except the fact that he technically was in the danger of being executed every hour of every day. Sleep didn't come easy for the young Warlock that night. He kept tossing and turning, thinking over what he should do. 

In the morning Merlin looked dead on his feet. He barely got any sleep. Nevertheless he came to a conclusion. He had to tell Arthur the truth. It was time, especially if the prince wanted to free the Dragon. Determined and confident in his decision the young man opened the doors to Arthurs chambers. Carefully putting down the princes breakfast, his gaze fell on the still sleeping man. A ray of sunshine hit his head just so, making it look like a golden halo upon the mans head. An angel send down from above, created to bring peace to the lands and a great King to the throne. No wonder Kilgharrah thought he was in love with the prince. Did he usually talk like that? Out loud? He sure as hell hoped not.   
''Are you going to wake me up or do I have to start the day all on my own?'', Arthur asked, breaking the sorcerer out of his stupor.   
Merlin flushed at being caught staring and simply pulled the sheets of the prince ''Of you get you Clotpole.'' Of course the prince had to catch his staring. Not even an hour later he was ready, fed and dressed.   
Just as the prince reached the door the sorcerer managed to choke out ''A...Arthur.'' His voice was sounded so small. Fear spread through his limbs, paralyzing him. What if their friendship wasn't as strong as he thought it was? What if he destroyed it? What if Arthur actually killed him? All these thoughts and more ran through his head as the prince stared at him, waiting. His mouth opened and closed a few times. The words just wouldn't come. The fear simply choked him. Finally he managed to whisper ''I need to talk to you.''  
Arthur could see that whatever Merlin thought over was important ''Of course. What is it?''  
''Later.'', he whispered ''I can tell you later. Tonight. As soon as the day is over.''  
''If you are sure.'', the prince assured his servant ''Tonight you can tell me whatever it is you need to tell me. I promise. Come to my chambers an hour after everyone went to bed..''

Merlin spent the entire day in a trance-like state. He managed to do all his chores but he did them all on autopilot. On the one hand his mind seemed to scream at him for planning to reveal his biggest to the prince that could easily kill him. It won't matter that he was supposed to be the strongest sorcerer to ever work the known world. He couldn't hurt Arthur. He would never be able to hurt him. If the older man would decide to kill him Merlin would gladly go down on his knees, offering his throat to him. On the other hand the always optimistic part of him wanted to believe that Arthur would never hurt him. That they have been through enough with each other to have the benefit of the doubt. He would like to think that the prince trusts him and values him and their friendship to much to instantly hate him. And yet, despite all of this Merlin was simply scared. Not necessarily to loose his life. Although that would be most inconvenient, he was more scared to loose Arthur. The very first day he arrived in Camelot the great Dragon told him that he and Arthur were two halves of the same coin, each others destiny. Even though he didn't quite like the other man at first, he came to respect and yes even love him, platonically of course. So, of course he was scared terrified even to loose the princes trust.   
Finally the evening rolled around and he planned a quick word with Gaius before meeting Arthur. They had just finished their supper when Merlin looked up at his mentor ''I am going to tell Arthur about me, my Magic.''  
''Merlin.'', Gaius gasped and asked ''Whatever brought this on?''  
''The great Dragon, Kilgharrah.'', Merlin explained truthfully ''Arthur is determined to free him. He will need my Magic. No doubt he'll ask you to look into nearby druid camps soon, if he hasn't already. I, well, Emrys will be the only one that is able to help him in this quest and the druids will tell him that. That would just send him on a search for Emrys. It would be better for me to tell him now who I am before he finds out while he is on a search. Arthur will be angry with me no matter who tells him. But I have to believe our friendship and our destiny will be strong enough for him to not...kill me. I just thought you deserved to know. Gaius you are my friend and mentor. You have taught me Magic and you help me in ever way you can. That is why I tell you my plans. Arthur is not completely stupid, he will know you helped me stay undetected.''   
The older man smiled at his young protégé ''I understand. He won't kill you. He loves you. Arthur would never admit it or even know it but you have changed him. Your friendship, your bond has changed him.''  
''I hope so.'', Merlin sighed and got up from their table '' It is time. I have to be on my way.'' The young Warlock quietly and carefully snuck up towards the princes chambers. Standing right before the door, his hand on the handle he couldn't help but hesitate. Whatever happens is going to change their relationship, their friendship forever. Once again fear cursed through him. But as always, he charged ahead. He quickly opened the door before he would change his mind. The prince sat on his bed reading a book, looking as peaceful as one could get with an entire kingdom on his shoulder. Arthur looked up and smirked at his servant ''I hope no one saw you sneak into the princes chambers. You know, people will talk.''  
''Only to tell you how lucky you are.'', snarked back. This was good. It was familiar ground. Their banter was what made them...them.   
''Right.'', the blond man rolled his eyes ''You would be the lucky one. Do you know how many people would kill to get an invitation to my chambers.''  
''It's not like you invited me into your bed.'', Merlin said and immediately blushed a bright red.   
Arthur raised a brow, put the book on his nightstand and patted the place on his bed ''Do you want to be invited into my bed?''   
''No.'', Merlin grew serious ''We really do need to talk.''  
''Yes, of course.'', the prince gave him the go ahead sign ''You needed to tell me something.''  
The sorcerer was silent for a moment. He was about to change both their lives after all. Tension was rising. His mouth opened multiple times. It always seemed easier when he thought about telling Arthur. When he indulged in the thought of being a grand hero in front of the prince, saving him and all the knights and being embraced for his bravery and Magic. Now, he was terrified. Finally he mustered up all his courage and said in a strong and steady voice ''Arthur, I have to tell you something...something important. It's...It's about myself''   
The prince could clearly see that whatever it was Merlin needed to tell him, was very significant to him. Without saying a word he got up to stand before his servant. Taking the other mans hands he said quietly ''Go on then.''  
Merlin nodded and took a few deep breaths. His gaze flickered through the room looking for Arthurs sword, which laid on the nightstand next to the bed. The young man squeezed the princes hands. Looking into the others eyes Merlin said ''I have Magic.''  
Immediately Arthur pulled his hands away ''Don't be ridiculous. You don't have Magic.''  
''Arthur, it's true. I have Magic.'', the sorcerer insisted.  
''No, you don't'', the prince denied ''I would know. I would have noticed. You are around me all the time. You are my friend. You...you can't have Magic. And you can't go running around telling such lies. Father would kill you if he heard such lies from you.''  
''I am not lying.'', Merlin tried to make him understand ''I have Magic. I've always had Magic. I am a Warlock. Think about it Arthur. There was always something different about me, wasn't there?''  
Arthur fell silent, backing away from him, thinking about every moment over the last year. Slowly he looked into Merlins eyes ''No. You are not a...a Sorcerer. You do not have Magic.''  
''Damn it, Arthur. Yes, I do.'', the Warlock said.  
The prince growled ''Fine. Fine, if you do then show me! Show me your Magic!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Quite sorry for the mistakes. And welcoming feedback


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out. Now a conversation is to be had.

Merlin took a deep breath. This was the moment. He would have to do something that would convince the prince of his powers but that wouldn't scare him to the point of possible demise. Taking two steps away, he looked up into the princes eyes. It was so silent and calm in the room you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly Arthur's sword flew through the room into his hand. The last of golden color faded from his eyes. Seeing the fear in his friends eyes Merlin went down on his knees holding out the sword. 

Arthur stumbled back staring at his friend. Shock cursed through his body, fear too. Merlin was telling the truth. He has Magic. He was a Sorcerer. His first real friend and he betrayed him. Arthur couldn't move. Terror immobilized him. How did he not see it? How did he not see the magic that was right under his nose? The prince finally managed to move and grabbed his sword. Looking down at Merlin...at the sorcerer in front of him and held the blade to the mans throat. Every bone in his body screamed at him to kill, to vanquish the threat to him and his kingdom. His hand was steady as ever as he pressed the blade just a little bit harder to Merlin's throat. A tiny rinse of blood traveled its way down the younger mans body. Gritting his teeth Arthur said ''Why?'' He only managed to only utter this one word, but that one word meant so much more.  
''Why?'', Merlin asked ''Why did I hid my Magic? Why did I hid it from you? Why did I stay once I knew what happened to Magic users? And of course, why am I telling you now?''  
The prince only nodded. He still couldn't move the sword.  
''Believe me Arthur, I never wanted to hurt you.'', Merlin began ''You must feel betrayed by me but I never actively learned Magic. I was born with it. When I came to Camelot I was so scared. Everyday I am here I am scared but you Arthur, you always make feel stronger. You are my friend, my prince, my King and my destiny. Now I am just scared of loosing you. That is why I didn't tell you before and believe me I wanted to. Every day I wanted to. But I knew you would not stop until you found the Magic needed to free Kilgharrah. I am the only one with the amount of Magic needed. I am the most powerful sorcerer to walk this world. And I only use my Magic to help you, to protect you. That is my destiny Arthur. Your destiny is to be the greatest King Albion has ever seen.''   
''How can I possibly believe you?'', Arthur asked ''If you really are the most powerful sorcerer in the world, how can I ever trust you not to kill, should you wish it?''   
Merlin closed his eyes, leaning further into the sharp edge. Ignoring the pain he said ''Because, Arthur my life is yours. It has always been yours. If you want me dead I will gladly give my life in your hands.''  
The prince swallowed, hard. His friend was putting his life in hands. His hands started shaking and the sword cluttered to the ground. He couldn't...he couldn't kill Merlin. Arthur had killed before. He had blood on his hands, but he would never be able to live with himself if he hurt his friend, his Merlin. Yes the other man had betrayed his trust and it hurt him, deeply. However Merlin had always been there. Whenever Arthur needed the other man he came through. He always had a kind word, a good advice and in secret a hug if the prince needed it. At once he knew. All the moments of near misses and fortunate accidents. That was all Merlin. He was there, everytime he was there to save him and stand by him. Without his minds permission the princes hands pulled Merlin up and into a hug ''I can't hurt you.'', he whispered ''I will never be able to hurt you.'' Pulling back Arthur took the sorcerers face in between his hands ''Yes you hurt me. I can't say that you didn't. However you are my friend. Maybe the first real friend after Leon but you are so...different. You are always there, even when the danger would send everyone running. You always have just the right advice when I need it. You are not just a servant to me. But we will have to be more careful with your Magic. No one can know. Promise me Merlin that you'll be more careful.''

Merlin pulled in a shaky breath. The prince promised him his friendship. He wasn't going to kill him. Pure relief rushed through him. ''I promise. Arthur, I promise.'' This could have gone much worse. Arthur could have had him killed. Deep down however the Warlock knew that the prince wouldn't have hurt him. Not able to hide his emotions he smiled with excitement ''Oh Arthur I can't wait to show you...just everything. There is so much I can do, so much I can show you. You will love it. Believe me, Magic can be so beautiful and extraordinary.''

Arthur chuckled at the overeager sorcerer in front of him. That was the man he knew and lo...appreciated. He could never be an evil mastermind. Merlin was about as scary and devious as an overgrown puppy. Said puppy was basically jumping up and down in his happiness. The prince let him be happy and excited for a few more minutes before gripping the Warlocks shoulders ''Merlin, I know you are excited and obviously bubbling over with energy, but remember we have to be careful with this. You have to be careful with this. I will do everything I can to protect you from my father. I vow to you that I will protect you until my dying breath just as you have already done.'' His hands wandered up to Merlins throat. A hiss brought his attention to the small cut under his fingers. Immediately regret rushed through him. He did this. He'd hurt his friend. ''Oh no Merlin I am so sorry. I...How could I? Forgive me. You have to go see Gaius, right now!'', Arthur stumbled back a step like he'd been burned. He quite literally had Merlins blood on his hands. He was a horrible person. He went around hurting people, making them bleed, His eyes fell on his hands. The prince had always thought of his hands, his body, as a tool of protection. He was a Prince, a Knight. All he did was in protection for his kingdom and his people. He would give his life to ensure their safety. Now however, he'd used these very hands to hurt someone close to him. 

Merlin being not as oblivious as most people like to believe, the prince in front of him being among them. He immediately noticed the change in Arthur. ''I don't need to see Gaius. Arthur I'll be fine.'', the sorcerer assured him. Laying his hand on the wound he muttered a few words, felt his eyes glow and the cut was healed ''See? I am fine. All healed.'', Merlin took of his neckerchief and showed of his throat to the prince. 

Arthur's gaze landed on the long line of flesh offered to him. Merlin without his neckerchief. He was practically naked, it was indecent. All of a sudden his attention shifted from panic to wonder. Coming closer to the sorcerer Arthur took his jaw between his fingers, leaning the others head further back. The cut was gone. No blood, no wound, not even a scar. Perfectly smooth and unblemished skin. ''Incredible'', the prince breathed. He's never seen Magic being used to heal something. ''Can you heal anything?'', he asked.  
Merlin blushed bright pink as he answered ''I only need to heal you.''  
Arthur blinked down at his servant ''Me?'' Right away he wondered how many times Merlin had to fix him up. How many times had magic been used on him?.  
''Yes. You're the one always getting into trouble.'', the Warlock replied ''Someone has to take care of you.''  
And you always do, the prince thought. ''How does it feel? Your Magic.'', he asked.  
''I am not sure. It's a part of me. When I use it it's a rush like you wouldn't believe. Yes there is the rush of power, I can't deny it. I am the most powerful Warlock that is alive, after all. I have a power inside me that no one can understand and no one can beat. And sometimes that is scary. Whenever someone hurts you I just want to show them exactly how powerful I am. That frightens me even more. That one day I could loose myself in the rush of such Power. But even more so my Magic is warmth and safety. It's lie best kind of hug you could ever imagine. It feels like all the things I love. All the things that are good in the world. The Magic gives me the opportunity to do incredible things. Things like healing people and animals, like helping you and the knights and Gaius. Because of it I met Kilgharrah and learned more about my power and my destiny that I ever thought I would. My Magic makes me...me. And more importantly it helps me to keep everyone I love safe.'', Merlin tried to explain.   
Arthur still hadn't let go of the others face. He let his fingers wander down to Merlins neck. The greatest power in the world contained in such a kind human being. And suddenly the only thing he wanted to know was how it felt, the Magic, the Power. ''I want to know. I want to feel it.'', he whispered. He could hardly believe he just said that. Arthur the Prince of Camelot, the Kingdom that hates Magic asked to feel it. What was wrong with him?! Oh no, the sorcerer stared at him like he was crazy. And maybe he was.

Merlin hardly dared to breath. He never really shared his Magic with someone before, not like this. Gaius and Lancelot saw him do it but they asked to practically share it with them. It felt rather... intimate. And yet he wondered...What could he do? How could he share his Magic with Arthur. Taking a deep breath he slowly laid his hands on the princes cheeks. As close as they were he could see every different shade of blue in the princes eyes. His breathing slowed down, his heartbeat sped up. They've never been this close before, not without mortal danger around. Merlin felt the air around them grew hotter by the second. Despite its temperature it never hurt them. The Warlock would never allow it to. All around them the world was starting to glow in a beautiful bright blue light. Warmth flooded through them, spreading a feeling of safety and contentment into every inch of their bodies. 

Arthur gasped loudly. It was like nothing he ever felt before. A heady surge of power swirled around him. He knew the Magic could crush him right away. While it spiked fear in him he also instinctively knew that Merlin wouldn't hurt him. He did instantly recognize the light. It was the same as the one that guided him in that cave. Of course Merlin would have protected him even on his death bed. He really was a wonder. Slowly he reached out to touch it. The other had been right. It was an incredible rush of power that flooded through him. Arthurs eyes widened. He felt like he could do anything. ''Is it always like this for you? I feel like I can do anything.'', the prince breathed. The Magic seemed to crawl up his body, lighting him up from the inside. 

''Yes.'', he whispered. Now it was Merlin's turn to gasp. As soon as the prince touched the light it felt as though he was directly touching his Magic, touching his core. He'd never felt like this before. No one has ever touched him like this. Suddenly Arthur's eyes started to glow gold. What the hell was happening. His Magic seemed to flow right into the Prince and yet he didn't feel less powerful than usual. If anything he felt more at tease with his Magic than normal. It finally seemed to be calm in the presence of Arthur. Normally it was always trying to reach out to the other man. Now it was calm and relaxed, enveloping both him and the Prince in a cocoon of coziness. All he wanted was to snuggle into Arthur's strong arms and let his Magic just...surround them. ''Arthur...Your eyes...They're glowing golden.'', Merlin breathed.

Arthur should be scared, but he just...wasn't. It was Merlin's Magic inside him. Magic that he decided would only ever make him feel safe. ''Can I use it?'', he wondered.  
''No idea.'', Merlin replied ''We can try. Just imagine what you want to do and my Magic will obey you.''  
The Prince took another deep breath. The only thing he wanted in this moment was to feel even closer to Merlin, I any way possible. In the next second he was laying on his bed, Merlin beneath him. That was not what he intended. A quick look down their intertwined bodies assured Arthur that they were still fully clothed. Small mercies. The sorcerer flushed bright red. His hands were still on Arthurs face. Slowly they slid into his hair, making his scalp tingle. Merlins eyes started to fade back to his light blue color the Prince enjoyed so much. Comfortable silence hung between them, dragging on for seconds. Far longer that it should have. Finally Arthur started to move off of his servant, laying down beside him.   
''I should go back.'', Merlin muttered and started to get up.  
Quickly he grabbed the sorcerers wrist ''You should stay here tonight. I can't have you be seen leaving the Princes room in the middle of the night. People would talk.''

Merlin swallowed his hysterical sounding laughter. Arthur invited him to stay...in his be...room. Just yesterday they joked about this. He slowly lowered himself back onto the bed to take some of the Princes linen. Before he could put them on the ground his hand was grabbed once more ''You can sleep in the bed with me. It is more than big enough for the both of us.'' The sorcerer just nodded and crawled under the covers.

Arthur blinked at his friend. Merlin just crawled into bed with him. Do not screw this up, he told himself. Smiling at the sorcerer he reached out to touch his little finger. ''Goodnight.'', the Prince whispered. Just as he closed his eyes Merlin whispered back ''Goodnight...Clotpole.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad I finally managed to post something again. Sry for the mistakes and as Always, leave Feedback.


	5. The next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew being in the same bed would lead to so many conflicted Feelings and Talking.

A few rays of the morning sun managed to sneak past the heavy red curtains, warming the bedspread. Everything was cast in a warm orange glow, making the room comfortable and cozy. A strong arm lay over Merlin's waist. Feeling protected and relaxed he snuggled closer to body behind him. His Magic would tell him if there was anything he needed to be concerned about. Slowly he opened his eyes. Upon realizing where he was and who he was in bed with, Merlin tensed. Oh God, he was in Arthur's bed, the Prince's bed. He shouldn't be here, he was only a servant and a male one at that. Surely Arthur would never have invi...let him stay in his bed if it hadn't been so late and of course if it hadn't been for his Magic. Merlin should get up and get Arthur's breakfast. There is no possible reason for him to keep laying in the bed. And yet the sorcerer didn't get up. In fact he dared to let the sleeping prince pull him even closer. Gradually relaxation flowed through his muscles. Just as he was about to let sleep take him, knocking roused Merlin again. ''Arthur, Arthur wake up.'', the sorcerer whispered. Arthur needed to wake up. Merlin could not be found in the Princes bed. Said Prince on the other hand wouldn't let go of him.  
''Not yet Merlin, it's to early. Later.'', came the muffled reply.  
Goosebumps traveled down his arms as he heard Arthur's voice, still heavy with sleep, so close to his ear. ''Arthur, wake up.'', Merlin tried again ''Or let me go.''  
The prince shook his head, breathing in the scent of the dark hair ''Never. By my side.''  
Those words warmed the sorcerers heart more than any fire ever could. He would love nothing more than to stay in his Prince's embrace. The knocking only got louder, meaning the servant on the other side would enter soon, if Arthur doesn't say anything. Before he got the chance to do so the door began to open. Quickly Merlin slipped as low as he could and spelled the blanket to cover them both. He could only hope the servant wouldn't discover him. 

Arthur was rudely ripped from his slumber as the door banged open, revealing a concerned looking kitchen maid. ''What is it?'', he asked.   
''I am terribly sorry to barge in like this. I though I heard a voice.'', she explained, as she put his breakfast down.  
The Prince wanted to tell her off. Who did she think she is, simply barging into the Crown Princes chambers. His eyes widened as he felt hands on his lower stomach and thighs. Merlin, he was still in his bed. Arthur looked back to the maid. The poor girl looked terrified. ''It is alright.'', he finally said ''There could have been the possibility that it wasn't my voice you heard. Storming in were an act of bravery then. Just make sure there won't be any more acts of bravery.''  
''Thank you, Sire.'', the girl smiled, bowed and left, closing the door behind her.  
Releasing a breath Arthur didn't know he was holding, he pushed the covers from him. Wide blue eyes looked up at him. Black hair tousled beyond repair were a stark contrast against his bright sheets. Warm hands rest on his lower abdomen. Without the Prince's permission his fingers wandered into Merlin's hair. It truly was as soft as it always looked. Slowly Arthur pulled him up until their faces were mere inches apart. The sorcerers fingers grabbed onto his shoulders. His eyes are pretty, Arthur thought. Somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice wondered ''Could I kiss him?''. He couldn't help drawing him closer still, his eyes never leaving Merlin's. The Prince could feel their breaths mingling. Their noses softly bumped against each other, sending warming shocks through their bodies.

Merlin hold onto Arthur tightly. What is happening, he wondered. What are they doing? Any moment he will let go, he told himself. And yet the minutes ticked by without either of them moving. How many women dreamed to be this close to the Prince? And here they were, closer than ever before and a possibility to be closer still. No, Merlin thought,he just told Kilgharrah that he didn't think of Arthur in that way. But being in his bed at this morning, feeling his breath on his lips he couldn't deny it any longer...A part of him wanted to lean in and kiss the Prince. Wanted to feel the softness of his lips, wanted to know whether the other man would yield for him or if Arthur would press him into his sheets. Merlin was just about to decide what he would do, when Leon barged into the chambers ''I am sorry to disturb you my Lord, however I was told you...'' The knight stopped as the picture before him reached his mind. The sorcerer scrambled away from Arthur as if he was burned, falling to the floor in the protest. He was sure his face was bright red. Embarrassment rushed through him, making it only possible for him to look at the knights shoes.

Arthur felt quite embarrassed himself. His oldest friend caught him in bed with his servant. No! Not his servant, Merlin. Somehow that felt even worse. He knew very well what some the knights thought about his friendship with Merlin. To be caught in such a compromising position with him, by one of his most trusted knights mortified him. Clearing his throat the Prince looked up ''Yes?''  
Leon shook of his surprise rather well ''As I was saying, I was told you weren't served breakfast at the proper time. And you were late to the knights practice.''   
Arthur threw a halfhearted glare in the direction of his manservant ''Merlin didn't manage to wake me this morning. There is no excuse for his tardiness. Tell the knights I will be there shortly. I entrust their training to you until I arrive.''  
As his most trusted knight was about to leave the Prince stopped him ''I trust you won't mention what you saw to anyone.''  
''Whatever do you mean, my Lord?'', Leon asked before he closed the door behind him. Arthur fell back onto the bed covering his face. What just happened? How could he have let it happen? As soon as he asked himself that, another question wormed his way to the forefront of his mind: What could have happened, if Leon hadn't interrupted? Slowly the Prince looked at Merlin, who still flushed bright red. ''You heard him, Merlin. Get me dressed.'', he ordered. Foregoing his bath he simply shed his sleeping breeches. The younger man gathered all the clothes to get him ready for his training. An awkward silence hung between them. It didn't help that Merlin refused to even look at him. For once he was doing his job without babbling on or fumbling with his armour. Arthur would never admit it of course but it bothered him to see Merlin so...silent. He rather enjoyed his talking. When he handed the Prince his sword he grabbed onto his wrists instead ''Merlin, I...I do not know what happened. Be assured it won't happen again. And Leon won't tell a soul what he saw.''

Merlin looked down at his wrists ''What did he see, Arthur?''  
''Exactly my point. There was nothing to see. And there won't ever be anything to see again.''Arthur said.  
''Is that all you care about?'', the sorcerer asked ''That he saw...whatever happened? Not that something happened.''  
''Nothing happened.'', the Prince insisted ''So there is nothing to worry about.''  
Merlin fell silent. Something had happened. He hadn't imagine that...moment between them. That Arthur insisted that that moment was nothing, it hurt him. How could he be so heartless. Apparently he still hadn't learned to be nicer to his friends. The sorcerer simply gave the other man a tight nod ''Fine. I will complete my chores and tonight I'll visit Kilgharrah.'' Without another word Merlin left the Princes chambers. 

Said Prince gazed at Merlin's retreating back. Had he been to harsh? But what else he could he say. His father would not even condone any sort of relationship with a servant girl, let alone with man. He would have Merlin's head if he knew about their...moment. There was no way Arthur would let that happen. He had no idea what those weird seconds were but there can't be. However much the Prince would like to think about his servant, he can't. Right now his mind had to be completely with his knights. As soon as he arrived at the training area, he immediately stopped thinking about his manservant and started thinking about the training.

Merlin spent his day busy with his usual chores. Not only his chores for Arthur kept him busy, today Gaius needed him in the infirmary as well. While he was helping out his mentor he told him about his conversation with the Prince. He did leave out the part about sleeping in his bed and cuddling up to him though. After a long day of work he could fall into his bed. Only to remember that he still had to bring Arthur his dinner. With a tired groan the sorcerer dragged himself to the kitchen.  
''So where exactly did you spend your night, Merlin? We noticed you weren't here to pick up the Princes breakfast.'', one of the kitchen maids asked.  
Immediately Merlin could feel himself flush to the tips of his ears ''I only overslept.''  
''Right. And who made you oversleep?'', another maid asked. Even the cook looked at him expectantly.  
''No one.'', the sorcerer insisted. Quickly he grabbed Arthur's dinner and practically fled towards his chambers.   
''Look at you being on time.'', the Prince teased him ''Although, you do look a little flushed.''  
Merlin rolled his eyes but didn't comment. He was still a little cross with the Prince. The rest of the dinner went on in silence. Finally he could lay quietly in his bed. He waited until he was certain that the castle was asleep to sneak down into the dungeons. Upon arriving in Kilgharrahs cave he was greeted by the Dragon right away ''Young Warlock. What is it tonight?''  
''I told Arthur. I told him I have Magic.'', Merlin blurted out.  
''Really? Seeing your head still attached to your body must mean it went well?'', Kilgharrah asked.  
''It did.'', the Warlock replied, blushing again at how well it went ''He vowed to protect me from his father and everyone else. I showed him how beautiful my Magic can be and he...liked it.''  
If Dragons were capable of raising one brow, he would have. Instead there was unmistakably humor in his voice ''How chivalrous of him. Say Merlin did you sleep in those clothes?''   
Merlin's cheeks were glowing a dark red. ''Of course not.'', he stuttered and immediately started to righten his rumpled clothing ''What makes you even think that?''  
''Just a hunch.'', Kilgharrah replied ''What is the young Pendragons plan?''  
Glad for the change of subject the sorcerer started to talk ''He still wants to free you. I haven't talked to him about Excalibur or the prophecy. It's not exactly an easy conversation to have. And that is not the only talk we need to have. Your freedom itself is another topic. I know how much hatred you harbor against Uther. I know how much you want to see him come undone, if not killed. We will set you free but you have to promise that you won't hurt Uther or Camelot.''  
The Dragon looked down at Merlin ''I want revenge against Uther, I won't lie. But what I desire more, is freedom. I wish to spread my wings again, to feel the air beneath my wings. I can promise you that I won't harm Camelot and that I won't attack Uther unless he attacks me first. But heed my word, I will only give my promise to you and to the young Pendragon.''  
''Thank you Kilgharrah. I won't ask more than that.'', Merlin wished he could touch the Dragon and comfort him like he would a friend.   
When he crept back up he was about to take the corridor to the infirmary he stopped. Arthur should know about Kilgharrahs promise. With a quick spell he made himself invisible and snuck back towards to the Princes chamber. Without making a sound Merlin slipped through the door, only to be roughly shoved against it. For the second time in two days he felt the cold hard steel of Arthur's blade on his throat. His spell dissolved, leaving him visible to the others eyes.   
''What are you doing here? Are you insane?'', Arthur whispered.  
''I have talked with Kilgharrah.'', Merlin whispered back. Even though there weren't currently guards posted outside the chamber, they could still walk past on their rounds.  
The Prince carefully put his sword away and went to sit on his bed. Merlin followed him and sat down beside him ''He gave me and you, the young Pendragon his promise that he won't attack Uther unless the King attacks him first. He also promised the safety of Camelot.''

''The young Pendragon. Will he ever call me Arthur?'', Arthur wondered ''I will find a way to thank him for his promise.''  
''It doesn't sound to bad.'', Merlin replied ''I think he would enjoy some nice food.''  
''I will send Leon out to hunt first thing tomorrow. I don't know what exactly Dragons eat but I dare say anything Leon finds will be better than the animals that live in the dungeons.'', the Prince chuckled ''I will have to tell him where he'll have to bring the food. So I will have to tell him about Kilgharrah. To tell you the truth, I want to tell him about the huge Dragon underneath the castle.''  
The sorcerer nodded ''I trust Leon. Besides he would never betray you.''  
Arthur was glad that Merlin saw it his way. As soon as they stopped talking his mind wandered back to their moment this morning. Now that he couldn't occupy his brain with training or other princely duties, he couldn't help it. As the future King of Camelot he shouldn't be obsessing over menservants and...feelings. Not that there feelings to speak of. He must just be confused. After all Merlin and him spent most of their time together. Of course he was fond of him, how could he not be? Merlin was funny, outspoken, smart and witty. He always had an open ear for the Prince and advice if needed. But more importantly he treated Arthur like any other person. Something that, yes on occasion infuriated him, but it also strangely made him happy. Add to that his seemingly unwavering faith in and loyalty for Arthur, he had no choice but to like his friend. Not that he liked his friend. He just preferred the other mans company over most other people. Especially over the women his father liked to parade in front of him, hoping he'll marry one of them. Looking into his friends blue eyes he couldn't understand how he didn't have someone to court. And yet that was a fact that made him slightly happy as well. He liked having the sorcerer around. Arthur noticed that they had stared at each other as long as he have been in thought. Finally he asked ''Why didn't you use the invisibility last night?'' To his embarrassment his voice was hoarser than usual. 

Hearing the Princes voice darken made Merlin's cheeks heat up again. Why in every gods name did he have to sound like that. And why did it make him feel...things. He was not supposed to feel these things for Arthur. After all the Prince was stubborn and to headstrong. He constantly accomplishes to get into trouble and hurt himself. And of course he was just a huge royal prat. Despite the...flaws, Arthur had still wormed his way into Merlin's heart. Waking up next to him, made the sorcerer see. He loved him, he was in love with the Prince of Camelot. ''I forgot.'', he managed to choke out.   
''You forgot? How do you forget you can make yourself invisible?'', Arthur asked.  
The Warlocks cheeks reddened further ''It's not a spell I need to use often. The most spells I use are to heal people or help you.'' For a moment he fell silent, then Merlin admitted ''I am still learning. You felt my Magic, my Power. But I don't know what I am capable of. I never really tested how far I can go.''  
Immediately the Prince moved a little closer ''Really? Never? Surely you must wonder how much you can do.''  
Silently Merlin thanked every Deity that might be listening for the fact, that they were actually talking instead of staring into each others eyes. ''Of course, but I can't really do that here. In Ealdor I used to go into the nearby woods whenever I wanted my Magic to roam free. In winter I once transformed an entire clearing into a state of midsummer bloom. It was beyond beautiful.''

Arthur could picture that all too well. Merlin maybe two years younger than now, standing in a completely snowed in forest. And suddenly everything changes and transforms. His eyes full of wonder. It was such a beautiful vision he had to ask ''Show me?''  
The sorcerer nodded timidly and once again carefully placed his hands on Arthur's face. Suddenly he felt the same rush as the day before and then...white fluffy snow fell from the sky. He could actually fell the cold on his skin. He felt Merlin closing his eyes and opening himself to let his Magic roam. Just as he described the Prince saw how every leaf on every tree became as green as possibly. Every flower that was buried beneath a layer of snow now burst free to bloom in its brightest. All the colors imaginable, completely transformed everything. Even the chirping of birds reached his ears. Never had Arthur seen or felt something so pure. Slowly Merlin let go of his face, letting the visions fade fro his mind. ''Incredible!'', was the only thing he could whisper.   
The Warlock smiled down at the hands in his lap ''Thank you.''   
Arthur couldn't help smiling as well. However he knew that they would have to go forward with their plans to free Kilgharrah. Well they had to have any plan at all. That reminded him, Merlin probably knew more about the things needed to free a Dragon. ''Right. Well we should start to make some plans for Kilgharrah. He said we would need a sword forged in a dragons breath. So I suppose we will have to smuggle down a sword so Kilgharrah can...breath on it.''  
Merlins smile vanished and he grew serious ''Right. Yes. Well...there is no need for that. We technically already have such a sword. And be both know I am the Magic to wield it.''  
''You have a magical sword laying around?'', he asked with wide eyes.

''Well not exactly laying around.'',the sorcerer explained ''It's at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon.'' Merlin did not want get into the whole prophecy and destiny business with the Prince at the moment. It would just be another lie. He would really have to think about how to breach that conversation. Maybe if he waited until they arrived at Avalon.   
''You threw a magical and powerful sword into a lake?!'', Arthur looked appalled ''I can never entrust you with another weapon of mine.''  
He didn't mean to, but a slight chuckle escaped Merlin ''Yes Arthur I did. There wasn't much I could do. It couldn't remain in Camelot. It was to powerful. The Lake is a safe place for the sword.''  
''Wait what is this Avalon?'', the Prince asked.  
''Avalon is a magical place. The Lake is gateway to the land of Avalon, a passageway to the Spirit World. According to my books it is a land of everlasting youth. I have never been to it myself but it is said to be beautiful.'', Merlin explained.  
Arthur hung on the Warlocks every word ''That sounds pretty amazing. A place to never grow old.''  
''Sorry to burst your bubble but I am pretty sure it is a metaphor for the afterlife.'', he said ''But we do need to go to the Lake. When will you be able to go onto another hunting trip?''  
The Prince looked at him with surprise ''You hate my hunting trips.''  
''I really do, but it gives us a good excuse to go get the sword.'', Merlin raised one brow ''That seemed pretty obvious to me. Did you finally take to many blows to the head?''  
''My head is perfectly fine, I will have you know.'', Arthur replied.  
Yes it is. He thought. Much to fine. ''If you say so.'', the sorcerer said instead. 

''I do say so and I think many young maidens and lads would agree if me.'', the prince smirked. Dear God, he was flirting. What was wrong with him. He should not be flirting with Merlin, especially after what happened I his bed this morning.   
Merlin scoffed at those words ''Unlike me they aren't close enough to get a good look at you.''  
''Yes do get pretty close to me don't you?'', Arthur asked.  
Another blush adorned the younger mans face ''Only if needed, but you won't catch me looking.''  
''Because you don't look?'', the prince wondered ''Or because I just don't catch you?''  
Merlin seemed to notice that he talked himself against a wall and stuttered ''I...I don't...look.''  
Arthur's grin only got wider. He enjoyed this, having Merlin all flustered ''You want to try that again?''  
''No thank you.'', the sorcerer replied.  
He wasn't sure why but it felt as though he had won something precious with Merlin's little admission. Barely an admission really but enough to make Arthur's heartbeat sped up. Something happened between them this morning and it was happening again. Deciding to be brave Arthur whispered ''I don't mind...you looking.''

Merlin's eyes snapped up to the Princes. He had acknowledged this morning. Maybe the training really did beat something into him. He softly smiled at Arthur. Now that he knew of his Magic and they were...closer, they had all the time in the world. Which meant there was no need to frighten the Prince with his feelings. ''I have to go back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow.'' And with that he put the invisibility spell on him again and snuck back into his room.


	6. Sir Leons POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title states it is one chapter from Leons POV. So it isn't quite as Long.

Sir Leon was asked to see the Prince in private right after his morning training session. When he arrived at Arthur's chambers he was not surprised to see Merlin there with him. It was obvious to anyone who saw them together, how much they cared about one another. Well anyone but them. All the knights secretly go together, got drunk and compared their favorite moments between their Prince and his servant. Of course there was always more than enough complaining from all of them over the obliviousness of the two men. ''You sent for me, Sire.'', Leon greeted them. Arthur and Merlin shared an intense look that made the redhead raise one brow before the Prince nodded and looked at him ''We..I have an important job for you Leon.'' The Knight waited patiently for Arthur to continue. And sure enough it only took a moment ''I need you to go on a hunt and before you ask, no you may not take anyone with you. I will give you two horses. You are free to hunt what you want. My only conditions would be that the animal is something big and that you won't tell anybody. As soon as you return, Merlin will help you deliver the meat where it needs to go.''  
''Yes, Sire.'', Leon didn't need to ask any more questions. He completely trusted Arthur and his reasons. He would find out what this was all about sooner or later, he also didn't mind spending most of his day in the forest, away from the hustle of the castle. He bowed his head and left the Princes chambers.

A few hours later it, when it just started to darken, Leon returned to the castle with a stag strapped to the other horse. It had taken hours for him to track the animal down and kill it. Finally being back at the castle he only needed to wait for Merlin, having already sent word to his friend. ''Sorry, sorry I would have been here earlier but Arthur needed to make sure I knew what to say to you and to be careful and that no one sees us.'', Merlin rolled his eyes but Leon knew his friend wasn't really annoyed. He loved Arthur. His gaze found the dead animal behind him and paled a little. Leon knew his friend wasn't a fan of hunting, especially for sport. Snapping out of his staring he looked at Leon and whispered ''We will have to go into the forbidden part of the Dungeon.''  
One eyebrow climbed up his forehead ''The Dungeon? Merlin...why?''  
''Well I could tell you know but it is probably best if I fill you in on the rest when we#re there. Otherwise you might not...believe me.'', Merlin countered.  
And so they somehow managed to drag the stag all the way down to the Dungeon. Slipping through the door undetected they made their way downwards. After a few minutes they stood in front of the entrance to a cave. ''Okay. Merlin.'', Leon let the parts of the stag he was holding fall to the ground ''Explain. Now!''  
Merlin's eyes flickered all over the cave, not looking at one place to long. He was quite obviously nervous. Finally he said ''We are here to see one of my friends. He lives down here.''  
''Why does your friend live underneath the castle?'', Leon asked, knowing there was not gonna be an easy answer for this.  
''It is probably easier to show you.'', the dark haired man repeated and started to walk into the cave, clearly expecting Leon to follow him.  
The Knight had expected a lot but was not in all prepared what he saw next. A huge and he meant Huge Dragon landed on a rock formation right in front of them. He pulled out his sword only to not know exactly where to point it. After all it was a mythical creature that he thought only existed in stories.  
''Well, well, well. Merlin what do have here?'', the Dragon asked.  
It talked. The Dragon could talk. And it knew Merlin. ''Merlin?'', the Knight choked out.  
''Yes, well.'', Merlin turned to look at him ''His name is Kilgharrah and he is my friend.''  
''Friend?'', he asked ''Your friends with a Dragon?''  
''Yes. I met him on my first day here in Camelot. I sort of stumbled into this cave.'', Merlin explained ''Uther has kept him down here since the end of the purge. He is the last Dragon in this world. Uther managed to trick and capture him. Arthur followed me down here and discovered him. He is determined to free him of this prison.''  
''And you're going to help him with your Magic.'', Leon stated.  
His friend looked at him with horror on his face. His voice was timid and scared ''You know?''  
''Of course.'', Leon slowly put his sword away ''I have known about your Magic for a while now. But I only ever see it to help us or the Kingdom. All of us Knights know you would never hurt any of us.''  
Merlin choked out ''All of the Knights?''  
''Yeah.'', the redhead shrugged his shoulders ''You are not a s sneaky as you think you are. We just figured you would tell us when the time was right. We all love you, you know that right.''  
His friend could only nod. ''It seems you have chosen your friends well Young Warlock.'', the Dragon seemed to smile down at them. Leon couldn't help but stare. It...He was huge. It's body rested somewhat comfortably on the rock formation. It wasn't everyday he something so magical that wasn't about to kill him or his friends. Snapping himself out of his staring he started to drag the bag with the stag further into the cave. ''This is a...a gift from Arthur.'', Merlin explained as they unwrapped the animal ''He thought you would like something nice to eat.''  
Kilgharrah blinked down at the stag ''Thank him for me. And I assume you, Knight of Camelot, are the one that hunted it?''  
''Yes.'', Leon nodded. Knight of Camelot, he thought. That sounded weird but also nice at the same time. How in the world did Uther manage to hide a whole Dragon underneath the castle for twenty years. He knew the King wasn't entirely good and obsessed in his need to eradicate all Magic, but he never thought him as cruel as he did now. To kill every dragon but one and leave him alive for decades to live underneath the King that killed all of his kind. He didn't think the King would be such a torturer. ''I will help you free Kilgharrah in any way I can.'', Leon decided ''As a Knight of Camelot it is my sworn duty to protect and help all her citizens. You have been forced to live here for decades. In my eyes that makes you more than deserving of my help.''  
Kilgharrah bowed his head ''Thank you, Knight of Camelot.''  
''My name is Leon, Sir Leon.'', the redhead introduced himself.  
''Well then, Sir Leon.'', the Dragon smiled at them ''Merlin if you would be so kind to levitate the stag for me.''  
Merlin grinned back and as soon as his eyes started to glow, the animal floated towards the rock formation and landed in front of Kilgharrah ''We'll leave you in piece now. It won't take all to long now.''

When they arrived at Merlin's chambers Leon couldn't help himself and pulled his friend into a tight hug, careful not to hurt him with his armour. ''We will always protect you. You don't have to do anything alone anymore.'', the Knight whispered into the others ear.  
The sorcerer smiled into their embrace ''Thank you.''


	7. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finally manages to schedule a hunting trip. Discoveries are made along the way.

The next few days were rather hectic. Neither Merlin nor Arthur managed to sneak down into the dungeons to see Kilgharrah. But finally Arthur was able to get a hunting trip signed off by his father. On the day of the trip the Prince was more excited than he probably should be. He just couldn't help it. He and Merlin haven't been alone for more than a few minutes these past few days. There were some laws that to be looked over and updated. Those kind of things always took forever. Many people have to look everything over and all the old works about law have to be dragged up from the library to the counsel chambers. Geoffrey is always unhappy during those days. He hates having to let all kinds of knights walk around in his library. Arthur shook of his thoughts and continued to look over his horse, making sure Merlin didn't forget to pack anything. Not that he didn't trust him but the other man could be forgetful. At last his servant came tumbling down the courtyard, almost loosing half his provisions. It took more effort than it should have to for Arthur to suppress a grin. Adorable. Finally they were able to start their journey. Every person in the courtyard seemed to want to wish them good luck and fortune. For most of the day they rode through the woods sharing stories, memories and bickered like they usually would. Arthur started to wonder how long it would take them to reach this mystical lake of Avalon. Just as he was about to complain Merlin signaled for them to stop. Carefully they climbed down from their horses and he followed Merlin through the bushes onto a beautiful clearing. Even someone as unused to good Magic as Arthur could immediately feel the ancient Magic of this place. A feeling so strong it made him let out a shuttering gasp. Ancient power swirled all around him making everything seem brighter. Was that how it always was for Merlin? Cause this is a power few people could only dream to wield. Silently he watched as the Sorcerer walked over to the lakes shore. The water seemed to sense the power the man possessed. A light wave rippled over the lake. Arthur wanted to grab his sword, he could feel his fingers twitch to reach out. However, deep in his bones he knew if he did that it was something he wouldn't be able to come back from that. He watched as Merlin held out his hand. A few seconds later the water started to emit a soft glow. Suddenly a sword flew out of the water right into his outstretched hand. Even from a distance Arthur could see that the sword was unique and beautiful. Merlin bowed his head for a second before turning around and walking back to him. Coming to a stop he held out the sword. It really was a beauty. Delicate craftsmanship only an experienced blacksmith would be able to produce. But it wasn't just excellent work that made the sword stand out. There was something about the blade that drew Arthur in. He knew it must be the Magic of the Dragons Breath. It seemed to call to him. Something inside of him seemed to recognize the sword. Which was ridiculous. He had never seen the sword before and yet, all he wanted to do was reach out and take it.   
''It's okay. Take it. It's yours.'', Merlin said.  
''What do you mean it's mine?'', the prince asked, not able to look up from the blade.  
''It's called Excalibur. Because of Kilgharrahs Breath it has power beyond measure. A power meant to be wielded only by you. When Kilgharrah made the blade he warned me that only you are meant to have the power of such a sword. Believe me, it is yours, and yours alone.'', Merlin said.  
Carefully Arthur reached out and took the sword. The second it was in his hand he could feel it. He knew the sorcerer was right. This sword belonged to him. It felt like a part inside of him was finally at peace. No matter what happened in the future the prince knew that as long as he had his sword and his Warlock at his side there was nothing they couldn't accomplish.   
Opening his mouth he whispered ''Are you sure you want to hand me such power?''  
Merlin gave him one of his little private and proud smiles ''You have changed. You are not the same person I met over a year ago. You are on a better path.''  
The Prince could hardly believe what his friend was saying and without his permission words started to escape him ''Sometimes I wonder...Am I really on a better path? Have I changed? Look what I have done to your people Merlin. I have killed...so many Druids, because my Father had me believe Magic is Evil. I have destroyed so many lives in the name of justice...in the name of Camelot. I don't deserve your faith or this sword.''  
Merlin took his face between his hands, forcing the blonde to look into those endless blue eyes ''Listen to me you prat. You have changed. You are different. You have accepted me. You want to free a Dragon, the last Dragon. You can't change what you have done in the past. No one is that powerful. But you are trying. And that is what counts. I know that you have killed my kind and I can't excuse or justify what you have done. But answer me this, would you kill me?''  
''What? Merlin of course not.'', the prince answered.  
''Would you kill a Druid if you met him in the woods? Knowing what you do now?''  
Even on that question Arthur didn't need to think for long ''No. I don't think I would, if he doesn't attack me. I couldn't possibly kill a man that isn't hurting anyone. But Merlin how many time have I executed a man simply on my Fathers word. How much innocent blood do I have on my hands?''  
Merlin leaned forward, letting their foreheads touch and whispered ''I wish I could take the burden of not knowing from you. I wish you never had to take a life. And I wish I had been able to tell you my secret sooner. I don't know the amount of blood on your hands. But I do know that you are a good man. Arthur, you are the King Camelot deserves. And the reason you will be a great King is precisely the question you just asked. You wonder if you do the right thing. You try to make amends when you do the wrong thing. Everyone makes mistakes, it's what we learn from them that defines us. Makes us grow. And a great King needs to grow. He needs to be able to see his own flaws.''  
Arthur was overwhelmed. How could this man have such unbreakable faith in him, the prince of a broken Kingdom with a broken King. He knew for certain that he would do everything he could to be worthy of such faith. Even if it would take him a lifetime. And he made a decision right then and there. A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth ''You truly are a wonder, Merlin. I vow to you to make Camelot whole again. And if it take all my life, I will bring peace to my lands...and Magic. I can't promise you a change right away. My Father is still King, but I promise to do everything I can to only persecute those that are guilty of using Magic for evil. My Father won't change his views, but I can. I did, because of you. You have changed me. Without knowing it you brought Magic to the soul of Camelot, to me.''

Merlin was beyond touched by those words, as was his Magic. It was swirling inside him, begging to be freed, to be seen and to touch his Prince, his King. It would take years of that Merlin was certain, but once Uthers reign was over, Arthur would be King and Destiny will have been fulfilled. Tears sprang to his eyes. He was so happy to hear those words. A Camelot with Magic, good Magic. It felt like a dream, a dream he never wanted to wake from. A peaceful Camelot for everyone was all he wanted and now he and Arthur could work towards that dream together. ''Thank you.'', Merlin breathed. As soon as the words left his mouth and he opened his eyes, he felt his Magic roar inside him. A wave so strong he wasn't able to hold it back, burst out of him. He wasn't sure what he just did. He wasn't able to look away from the princes beautiful eyes.   
Said Prince opened his mouth ''Merlin, you're glowing.''  
''I am just so happy.'', he explained.  
''Well, can you be happy and not glowing?'', Arthur hesitantly asked.  
Maybe the other man wasn't as okay with his displays of Magic as he thought he was. Slowly his smile started to slip into a frown. Of course Arthur wasn't okay with seeing his Magic or ready to. Just because he allowed him to show some tricks in his chambers, didn't mean he was okay with using it whenever Merlin wanted. Distantly he noticed that his glow dimmed a little.  
''No, no, no. Merlin.'', the Prince forced him to look into his eyes ''You can use your Magic around we whenever you want. It's just...we are out in the open. There could be Bandits around or villagers. What if someone sees you. I don't want to test if I can convince my Father yet again not to kill you. Call me selfish but I prefer you alive.''  
Without permission, Merlin could feel himself light up again. He really needed to keep a handle on his Magic. If it kept all this...glowing and wanting to reach out to Arthur up, the Prince would catch on to the fact that he had feelings for him. Arthur could be oblivious but even he wasn't that stupid to not notice how his Magic reacted to him. Blushing he looked down ''Thanks. I prefer myself alive too.''  
Chuckling the Prince took a small step back and started to exchange his swords. Once Excalibur was secured to his hip he held his other sword out towards Merlin.   
''What am I supposed to with that?'', the sorcerer asked.  
Arthur rolled his eyes at him ''You're supposed to take it. I know you have your own powers but I feel better knowing you have a sword that can keep you safe.''  
Slowly Merlin took the offered sword ''It'll be your sword that will keep me safe.'' Why would he say that. Of all the things he could have said, he had to say something like that. He sounded like a girl with a crush. A very badly hidden crush.   
The Prince closed his eyes and whispered, barely audible over the soft winds brushing through the trees ''I will always keep you safe.''  
''And I you...'', Merlin breathed, just as quietly. Looking up from the sword he promptly felt rooted to the stop. He couldn't look away from Arthurs eyes. Just like the man himself his eyes were beautiful. Once again time seemed to stand still. All the sorcerer wanted to do was to lean forward and pull the Prince towards him. He could feel his fingers twitch, his heartbeat speed up as well as his breathing. The Sorcerer had to fight with all his might to keep his Magic under wraps. He couldn't let it out. He couldn't risk it pulling the other man towards him. Arthurs gaze slipped down for a second, landing on his lips before shooting back up to his eyes. His eyes widened. Did that...? Did Arthur really just look down to his lips? Merlins mouth fell open just enough for his tongue to wet his bottom lip. Slowly he leaned forward himself, wanting to catch those lips, taste those lips. He wanted to drag his fingers through the Princes golden locks. Just as he could feel the warm puffs of Arthurs breath on his lips, someone stumbled onto the clearing. Both man jumped apart like they were burned and whirled around. One the ground before them laid a boy. He couldn't be older than 9 or 10 years old. When he looked up and saw he wasn't allowed he froze in fear. His eyes flickered back and forth between the two man. They kept stopping on Arthurs sword and red cloak, to be more exact the Pendragon Crest. Merlin could tell right away that the young boy was a Druid. He was wearing the typical robes found in Druid camps and he was wearing a necklace with a small triskele. The poor boy looked ready to bolt in fear, ready to cry and beg for his life and not able to move at all. Getting ahead of the situation the sorcerer stepped around Arthur and smiled at the child. His voice was soft and gentle ''Hello. Are you lost?'' Instead of answering him the boy kept staring at the Prince, breathing shallow and very clearly scared. Following his gaze Merlin looked behind him once and then back to the boy ''Oh, don't worry about him. He won't hurt you.''  
Finally a small voice came from the child ''He is from Camelot.''  
''Yeah, he is. But trust me he won't hurt you.'', Merlin promised.  
Slowly the boy got to his feet ''I don't know you.''  
''Thats true, you don't.'', he smiled again ''My name is Merlin. I am from Camelot too.''  
The boy looked at him for a few seconds before replying ''My name is Filix.''  
''Hello Filix, like I said I'm Merlin and...'', the sorcerer pointed behind him ''This is my friend...Arthur.''  
Filix eyes widened, as he took a step back ''Arthur...of Camelot? The Prince?''  
The poor boy sounded terrified, so terribly scared that Merlin took a step forward ''Don't be scared. He is my friend.''  
Tears had started to sprang to the boys eyes ''He kills people like me.''  
Merlins heart broke for Filix and for Arthur. Before the child could run away he let his Magic come forth and do the talking. Beautiful, bright red poppy flowers started to bloom all over the clearing. A huge grin spread over the boys face. Without hesitation he stumbled further into the clearing laughing at all the flowers. Knowing his show of Magic helped to get Filix to trust him but that wasn't all. While he didn't want to have the prophecy conversation with Arthur yet, it seemed like he didn't have choice at the moment.   
The boy turned towards him ''You're like me. You have Magic.''  
''I do. And he is my friend. I trust him.'', Merlin smiled down at the kid ''And that's not all. Maybe you know me better as...Emrys.''  
The childs eyes grew impossibly big as he stared at him. ''Emrys...'', he breathed.   
''Who is Emrys?'', Arthur whispered, finally daring to make his presence known.  
Filix, not being able to hold back his enthusiasm blurted out ''He is the most powerful Warlock that has ever lived. He will bring about the Golden Age. He is the reason that there will be Magic in Camelot. Emrys and Arthur, the Once and Future King will bring peace to the lands of Camelot. It's prophesied.''  
Hearing his name the Princes mouth fell open ''Merlin what is he talking about?''  
Before Merlin could say something Filix, apparently now over his fear of Arthur, walked over to him and said ''About the prophecy. The prophecy of Emrys and the Once and Future King. You are destined to unite all of Albion. The Druids have been waiting for you both to bring peace and Magic to the land.''

Destined to unite all of Albion? Suddenly Merlins faith made much more sense. He must truly believe in the prophecy, believe with such might that he stayed in Camelot despite the fact that he was in danger there every second of every day. One look at his friends confirmed everything and more. Would he have ever told him about their...prophecy? And why would he, Arthur Pendragon be in a Druids prophecy? And to unite the entire land? That is a lot to live up to. And Merlin had shouldered the burden of the prophecy alone. And why did Merlin have a second name? A name that seemed to carry a lot of weight, if you go by the childs reaction. Keeping his voice calm and gentle Arthur asked ''Filix, what are you doing here?''  
The boy blinked at him before answering ''Oh, I got lost. My friends and I played hide and seek...Your Highness.''  
That was just endearing. Smiling the Prince said ''You can call me Arthur. Why don't...Emrys and I help to get you back to your family?''  
Filix grinned at him and didn't hesitate to grab his hand to pull him back towards the words. All the while words kept pouring out of his mouth. The kid was a spitfire. It honestly reminded him a little of Merlin. It was pretty cute. Looking behind them he saw Merlin hold onto their horses smiling at the picture he and the boy must make. Arthur wouldn't admit it out loud but the fact that Filix just held his hands while telling him everything about himself made him happy. It seemed Merlin was right. There was hope for his redemption yet. After a few minutes of listening the Prince managed to ask between the boys ramblings ''Filix, aren't you scared of me?''  
Filix stopped talking at once to stare at him. Immediately Arthur cursed himself for asking a child such a delicate question. After all he clearly had heard of him, had clearly been afraid of him in the clearing. Finally the boy started to talk ''I was. For years we have lived in fear. In fear of you and your father. We have heard stories of what you did to us. But seeing you together with Emrys...that changes everything. I know you did bad things but if Emrys trusts you and is at your side, I don't need to be scared of you. None of us need to.''  
That was the pure and simple reasoning of a child right there. Arthur smiled down at the boy ''You're right, I have done bad stuff. But Mer...Emrys has changed me. He helped me see that Magic isn't all what my Father said it was. It can be beautiful and good, because he is.''  
Filix gave him a grin and started talking again. Following the boys lead he looked back towards Merlin and asked him in a low voice ''You knew didn't you? About the prophecy.''  
His friend nodded ''Yes.''  
Arthur started to connect the dots ''You have known for a while, you must have. That's why you have such faith in me...because of a prophecy. And how do you even know about it. I have been to Ealdor with you. There were no Magic users...well except for Will. So how did you kno...Kilgharrah. You said you knew him since you came to Camelot. He knew who I was right away. He told you about the prophecy.''  
''Yes.'', Merlin confirmed ''The first night in Camelot I could hear his voice in my head. I followed it to the Dungeon and found him. He has been helping me to protect you and Camelot since the beginning. And yes, he was the one who told me about the prophecy. But Arthur, I am not staying by your side because of a prophecy. I am staying because I truly believe in you and what you can become, what you can achieve. I know the prophecy says you will be the greatest King in Albion and you are on your way to become a good King. I can see him in you already. To be honest the first time I heard the prophecy I thought Kilgharrah was mistaken. You were such a prat. I tried to convince that there had to be another Arthur out cause you were a jerk.''  
''I was the jerk?'', the Prince looked at his friend with disbelief ''You are the one who insults me every chance he gets.''  
''It's how I show affection.'', Merlin shot back and immediately froze once he realized what he said. Instead of backing of, Arthur held his gaze. They shared a private smile before the Prince turned back around.   
About an hour later he wondered how Filix still had a voice left to talk with. Finally he told them that they had arrived at his camp, so Merlin tied up there horses. They took the last few steps through the trees with ease. Once his vision was clear Arthur couldn't help be amazed. In front of him was a huge clearing with multiple tents. People in robes just like the one Filix was wearing, Druids, were staring at him. All Arthur could see in their eyes were fear, hurt and pain. It was never clearer to the Prince than now that he was the reason for their fear, for their pain.


	8. The Druid Camp Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin bring Filix home.

Suddenly a scream echoed over the clearing and woman with fierce red hair ran towards them. Once she reached them she ripped Filix from him to pull him into a hug ''Filix. I was so worried. Where have you been? Don't you ever do that again.''

The boy smiled into heir hair ''I'm sorry Mama. But I found new friends.''

When the woman looked up and saw Arthur red cloak she quickly pushed her son behind her, staring at him with disdain ''Whatever you did to him, be sure I will make you pay! If you hurt him, you will be sorry!''

He took a step back, holding up both of his hands and tried to look as nonthreatening as possible. Well, as nonthreatening as a man in metal armor can look. Keeping his voice low he said ''I didn't do anything. I promise, I haven't hurt him.'' Arthur understood why she didn't trust his words and wanted to hurt him for everything he and his Father did.

Thankfully Filix chose that moment to pipe up ''Mama, he didn't hurt me. He and Emrys helped me. They brought me back here.''

''You are Emrys? A knight of Camelot?'', the woman asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

''No.'', Merlin came forward ''I am Emrys.''

All the Druids seemed to let out a gasp before literally falling to their knees, looking at his friend with awe. Obviously embarrassed he started to fidget ''Oh please don't. Please, all of you get up. There really is no need. I am just Merlin.''

After some very silent minutes the Druids started to rise again. An elderly bald man came forward, looking from Merlin to and back ''Master Emrys, may I ask. Who is he?''

A small flush started to cover his friends face. Deciding to free his friend from the scrutiny of the Druids, Arthur stepped forward ''Hello, I am Arthur.'' Aaaand more silence, shocked silence. That was not quite what he expected. He kind of expected fear, screams of terror and curses to be thrown his way. Not for the Druids to turn their faces and look at him with the same awe they just had for Merlin.

The bald man smiled at him ''The Once and Future King, what an honor it is to have you here.''

Right, they thought he was some prophesied King that will be uniting all the lands. Pulling himself up to his full height he slightly bowed his head ''Thank you. It is an honor to be here.''

Despite the fact that he was supposed to be some prophesized King they still looked at him with concealed fear. It pained him deeply to know that these people were living in fear of him and his father. The Druids lived in Camelot, they lived on his land and they were afraid. They were his people too and the royal family has treated them poorly for decades. The elderly Druid gave him a barely there smile ''It has become quite late. Say would you like to join us for dinner. We cannot possibly let you try and find your way back to the castle. It'll be dark soon. We can conjure up a tent for you both to sleep in.''

Out of the corner of his eyes Arthur could see his manservant was wearing a blinding smile. How could he deny Merlin the pleasure of being surrounded by his own people. Besides being away from the castle for one night wasn't going to arouse suspicion. He have had hunting trips that have lasted for days. Decision made the Prince smiled at the Druid ''Thank you for the invitation. We would love to stay for a night.''

''You mean it?'', Merlin asked, looking like a very happy puppy.

''Of course I mean it. These are your people. And whats more important, they are my people to. I have ignored them to long.'', Arthur told his friend with a low voice.

A few minutes passed before the Druids started to loosen up around him a little. The next few hours the Prince made sure to only observe as discretely as possible. All the children fawned over Merlin, wanting to show him what they were able to do. And Merlin, bless his heart, gave every child the attention it deserved. They performed small Magic. One little girl made flowers grow, just like Merlin did for Filix. Another boy created small bursts of wind to make the flowers float. On and on it went. For hours he watched his servant with his new little friends, a soft smile on his lips. It was truly wonderful to see him so carefree and open about himself. A bunch of butterflies fluttering around him broke him out of his staring. They were beautiful. All the colors in the world were reflected of off the small wings. It was such simple joy, created by a child. How could his father ever think that such pure Magic could be Evil. The little girl that seemed to have been the one to conjure up the butterflies stared at him with wide eyes. Her voice was small and timid ''I am so sorry.''

''For what?'', Arthur asked.

''I know you don't like Magic. I'm sorry.'', the little girl said.

The Prince saw some people staring their way, so he smiled at her ''It's true. I used to be afraid of Magic because the only Sorcerers I was around were Evil ones. I was taught to fear and hate Magic. But seeing you and Merlin do such amazing things with it...it is changing my mind. Would you show me some more of what you can do?''

The girl lit up and gave him a huge grin. She took his hand and let it rest on top of her cupped hands,it looked huge, covering her tiny ones. Arthur could hear her whisper words he couldn't understand. One second later a small ball of pink light floated above their hands. It was beautiful. Suddenly the light turned a blood red color, the color of his cape. With wide eyes she took her hands back. Concerned he asked her ''Are you alright? It didn't hurt you, did it?''

''No it didn't, I'm fine. I just...that hasn't happen before.'', she responded.

The elderly Druid that had welcomed him walked over and set down beside them ''Do not worry. Her own Magic would never hurt Rina. But it is curious that the light would change color. That normally does not happen. Will you let me have a look at you...with my Magic?''

To stunned to say anything he simply blinked. He had no idea what the other man was doing but he found it best to trust him. Especially because one look towards Merlin assured him that he was in no danger. The Druid mumbled a few spells while letting his hands wander over his body. He glowed up for a second and then it was over again.

''No wonder your touch changed her light. You have been touched by Magic. You are receptible to our powers. Now don't worry, it doesn't mean that you have Magic yourself. You are simply more aware of us.'', the Druid explained.

Now if that were true he would have noticed that his best friend was a sorcerer, Arthur thought. ''Of course I have been touched by Magic. Merlin is my servant after all.'', he relied instead.

The older man let out a chuckle ''That is not the kind of touch I am speaking of. No, this particular touch of Magic has been with you all your life.''

''How can it be with me all my life? My father made sure I wouldn't be around Magic unless it is to destroy it.'', the Prince wandered.

At this Merlin came over and spoke with hesitation ''I think I might be able to answer that....Have you ever wondered why your father hates Magic so much?''

''Of course I have, but I have learned not to ask such a question.'', Arthur replied.

His friend carefully took a step towards him ''I don't know if you remember Nimueh?''

At his nod Merlin continued ''She was a High Priestess of the Old Religion. She used to live in Camelot...twenty years ago. Gaius told me that he, her and Uther used to be friends. After a few years he grew desperate for an Heir. Because of his friendship to Gaius he asked him to ask her to...to perform some Magic. The Magic she used...it...it helped your mother become pregnant. However Magic has limits. It can't create life...not without taking one in return. Your mothers life was the price Uther had to pay for your life. He blamed Nimueh and Magic itself. In his pain and fury he started the purge.''

''I was created by Magic...'', Arthur breathed ''I can't believe it.'' His disbelief quickly turned to rage ''All these years...I cannot believe this. He had me persecuting, hunting and killing Druids and everything else magical. And all this time he has been lying to me...to everyone. He used Magic like it was his to own and blamed everyone else.'' How could his father be so blinded. Arthur was beyond angry. He has known for a long time that his father was temperamental old man who only held his own opinion in regards. And how had Arthur been so blinded to his fathers truth. Unbidden tears started rolling down his face. Tears of sadness and anguish for all the lives that have been taken. Tears of anger for his father who used his own son for his revenge against something that had been his fault to begin with. Tears for his mother, a woman he had never been able to meet because his father had sold her life to have a son. And finally he cried countless tears for himself, a cry of helplessness escaping him at the thought of how much damage he had caused. Because of him countless people had lost their lives, their homes, their children. Only because one man thought he could bend the universe to his will. Arthur took a deep breath allowing himself to feel the pain and misery of his fathers choice before locking it away. No matter the pain he was in, he couldn't let it weigh him down. Not at this moment. There were much bigger things to worry about. Kilgharrah and the Druids. Camelot and its people. And...Merlin and their destiny. ''I can't let him be King.'', his voice sounded hoarse and gravelly ''He has hurt to many, has taken to much. Uther Pendragon is not fit to be the King of Camelot.'' It hurt to say these words, but Arthur knew them to be true. For years he sat idly by, while his Kingdom, his future was bleeding and falling apart. It is time for a new King. A new Era. He looked at Merlin who was holding him still. ''Merlin...'', the Prince said in a cold voice ''We have to end this. The entire Kingdom is suffering. I never understood just how much until you showed me. My father is no King, not anymore. He is a Tyrant. We have to stop him.''

A gentle hand found its way to his cheek. Slowly Merlins thumb began stroking back and forth ''Arthur, think about what you are saying. You are talking about your father.''

''I am talking about the man that slaughtered hundreds, no, thousands of men...women...and children because of his own mistake, his own selfishness. Such a man does not belong on the throne of my Kingdom. We will free Kilgharrah. We will dethrone my Father. And then we will rebuild our Kingdom.''

Merlin hold back his own tears. After a year at Arthurs side he couldn't believe the words he was hearing. The man loved his father. Even though he knew now what kind of a person Uther really was, that wouldn't change. Wait, Arthur had said 'our Kingdom'. A fierce blush spread over his face. He should not like the sound of that that much. Our Kingdom. Kilgharrah will be thrilled to hear that. All the magical creatures will be thrilled of these news. Arthur was right. It was time to end Uthers reign. To be honest, Merlin thought it would take them longer to get to this point. That he would have to fight much more battles. But Arthur had a habit of surprising him in the best ways. Managing to tear his gaze away from his friend he saw all the Druids looking at them. He knew that they couldn't promise them anything beyond their intentions. He heard a deep intake of breathe and his eyes wandered back to the man beside him. Said man stood up and looked at the Druids ''You may be the first to hear this. I, Arthur Pendragon vow to you, the Druids that I will take back Camelot. With Emrys at my side, we will first set the Great Dragon Kilgharrah free and then...then I will take my place as King of Camelot. Magic will be by my side. Emrys will be my counsel and together we will make Camelot a safe place again...If you'll have me that is?''

The last sentence was directed towards Merlin. The sorcerer smiled softly ''Always...I told you, my Magic is yours. I am yours.''

''Thank you. I will never take your power for granted. And I swear I will never use your Magic as my own. I won't repeat my fathers mistakes.'', Arthur held his gaze.

His heart soared. Without meaning to his eyes glowed golden, setting the clearing aflame with love and happiness. Gasps were heard from all around them. Even the Prince seemed to be affected by his powers ''Merlin...''

''I'm sorry Arthur.'', Merlin said sheepishly ''I am just so happy.''

Slowly he pulled the power back, letting it set back into his bones. Blushing bright red he couldn't bring himself to look at Arthur. Now the other man must for sure know of his feelings. They were practically broadcasted to everyone around them. It was rather embarrassing. Why couldn't Arthur have been some old man with a long white beard. The whole destiny business would be a lot less harder and confusing.

''I am terrified.'', Arthur whispered.

''Me too.'', the Warlock admitted ''But I will be with you every step of the way.''

''Because it's your destiny?''

''Because I believe in you Arthur. Because I am your friend. And because I...I...''

Blue eyes locked with his own, making his heart beat faster. Every moment now he would look away. They were surrounded by a camp of Druids after all.

''You what?'', the future King breathed out.

Panting breaths started to leave his mouth. His eyes widened. For a second they dropped to Arthurs lips before jumping back up to his eyes. Merlin could feel his resolve weaken. He wanted to tell the other the truth, wanted to tell him of his feelings. But how to find the words. How could he tell his friend, his best friend of his feelings. That he loved him. That he would die for him just so he could see another day. So that Arthur could make the world a better place, simply by existing. Simply by being himself. The man lit up every inch of Merlin with love. A love so strong, the sorcerer wasn't sure he would ever be able to let him go once he had him. It scared him that his feeling were so huge, so...ineffable. The Prince brightened every day by just smiling at him. All his pain, all the secrecy, everything was worth it if Merlin could spent just all of his days with him. ''Arthur I...'', he started, leaning up.

Arthur came a tiny bit closer, sounding hopeful ''...You?''

Taking one last breath he blurted out ''I like you Arthur.''

The Princes smile was blinding as he pulled his face upward to let their forheads rest against one another ''I think...I like you too.''

Relief rushed through him. Arthur liked him. He really liked him. A small giggle escaped him. Before he had time to rethink, Merlin pressed a soft kiss to the others cheek. Blushing he looked everywhere before letting his eyes find their way back to the Prince's. They really were the bluest blue he thought and swallowed down the upcoming word vomit. Before he could embarrass himself even further Arthur gave him a small smile and brought his knuckles up to his lips, breathing a kiss on to them. The sorcerers breath hitched. He was soft. He was gonna melt into a puddle, he was sure of it. A tingle moved through his body. Suddenly there was a small red spark coming from the place where the lips had touched his skin. Quickly he pulled his hand away. Stunned eyes blinked at him. Flushing even redder Merlin only stared at the ground.

''Merlin, did you just...spark?'', Arthur asked.

''No.'', he replied.

''So I imagined the tiny red spark that I saw when I kissed your hand?''

''Very much so.'', Merlin insisted.

The Prince raised one eyebrow ''That's weird. I could have sworn I saw one.''

''There must be something wrong with your eyes.''

''You know you're not supposed to lie to the King.''

''You're not King yet.''

''Why you little...''

''Yes?'', Merlin grinned.

Not one of them noticed that they had come even closer to each other while they were bickering. Or the Druids giving them little smiles.

''You little...'', Arthur tried again.

''Really Arthur? Nothing to say?'', the sorcerer teased ''That has to be a first.''

The blond man glowered at him ''As soon as we are home I am putting you in the stocks. Maybe then you'll learn some manners.''

Finding their bickering highly amusing he grinned ''I think you'll find there are much more enjoyable punishments to teach me manners...Sire''

Desire flashed in the Arthurs eyes, so openly that even Merlin couldn't deny seeing it. He leaned forward until their lips were only inches apart ''Please, enlighten me.''


	9. Inside the tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun has set. Merlin and Arthur are alone in their tent.

Arthur was stunned. Never in all his life had he been spoken to that way. Sure Servants, Knights and Princesses tended to flirt with him. It came with the territory of being a Prince, however none of them ever made him feel all tingly. Made him this happy. Raising a brow the blond man cocked his head to the side. Merlin keeps on surprising him.

Merlin smirked up at him ''Guess you'll have to find it out tonight.''

He smirked at his servant ''I guess I will.''

Just as the sorcerer was about to reply a small crowd of children dragged him away to show some more tricks. Arthur chuckled, watching them go. As much as he would have loved to get even closer to the other man, it was fine. It was definitely worth it seeing how bright his smile became when they showed him his Magic. The Prince could spent hours looking at Merlin and never get tired of it. In fact he hardly noticed how the hours past. They seemed to fly by in a flurry of laughter, delight and Magic. At last they sat down to eat. Their supper was simple, freshly baked bread and gathered fruit, but it didn't fail to bring a smile to Arthurs lips. The Druids lived of the forest and nature itself and yet they shared their food with him. Before they started eating all the Druids held hands. Suddenly voices filled his head, voices that weren't his. He frantically looked around but their moths weren't moving. Merlin, sensing his distress squeezed his hand harder. In his head he heard his voice ''Don't be afraid. That's how Druids communicate.'' A feeling he had never felt before rushed through him. It was complete and utter calm and happiness. The prince imagined he could almost taste their Magic on his tongue. It was flooding through him, making him tear up yet again. Such raw power. Smiling he he quietly listened to their stories, soaking up all the knowledge of the people he never got to properly meet. Arthur didn't see the need to participate in their conversation. He was content to simply observe Merlin and the Druids, silently vowing he will visit the again and again, if only to make the other man smile. When the meal came to an end the joined their hands again, letting Arthur be privy to their magical ways. Another hour passed before the Prince and his servant were lead to a tent. Inside was a small golden light glowing, lighting up their make shift bed. It was two bedrolls with a bunch of pillows. The tent was warm and inviting. All of the sudden he was feeling...nervous. Which was ridiculous. They had been alone so many nights before. Just then he felt Merlins fingers taking of his armour. His eyes snapped up, finding the other's. A blush had found it's way onto the sorcerers cheeks. The air felt heavy around them. Arthur swallowed down his nerves. They had been here countless times. Merlin had undressed him more times than he could count. It didn't take long for him to be free of his armour. He watched as his friend carefully put it into their tent, in a corner where they wouldn't bump against it in the night. Wordlessly the Prince laid down on their bedding watching as Merlin quietly laid down beside him. They were so close that he could feel his body heat. Turning his head he saw the other man was fidgeting and blushing darker than before. He was no doubt remembering the words he said to him before dinner. Slowly Arthur reached out until his pinky touched Merlins. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see how he became impossibly redder. Not so brave now are you, he thought and couldn't fight down the smirk. As courageous as his servant was in the face of evil and monsters, just touching his one finger made him a blushing mess. The Prince loved it. Loved that he had such an effect on the other man. Making his decision he rolled over in one move and sat atop of Merlin. Wide eyes stared up at him. Immediately hands flew to his shoulders and up to his neck. Slowly fingertips explored his face, stopping at his lips. They brushed over them, leaving tingles in his wake. Carefully Arthur leaned down until their faces were mere inches apart. He realized, they have been here before too. This time however there was no one to interrupt. All the Druids were in their own tents. This time there was no servants and no Leon that could barge in. And there in the middle of a forest, in a Druid camp miles away from Camelot there was nothing stopping him from kissing Merlin. Merlin, who looked up at him with only fondness. Merlin, who was a sorcerer an yet the kindest person in his life. Merlin, who despite everything chooses to stay by his side. And who chooses to entrust him with his heart. Arthur closed his eyes and closed the space between them. Arms found their way around his waist, grabbing onto his back, pulling him even closer. Merlins lips are soft, he thought. Much softer than he imagined. Their mouths moved with each other. Warmth started to fill him. It felt as though he was being lit up from the inside out. He knew it was the others Magic, flooding through him. Arthur only hold on tighter, kept kissing harder. Small moans started to escape him. He couldn't help himself, he licked open the other mouths. As soon as their tongues touched, the Warlock let out a loud groan. There was a flash of gold and suddenly he was on his back, Merlin above him. His dark hair stood out against the twinkling warm light behind him. Golden eyes connected with his.

''Beautiful.'', Arthur murmured.

Merlin could feel the blush high on his cheeks. Biting down on his bottom lip, he let his gaze roam over the others body. The Prince was breathtaking. His golden blond hair shone bright even now. His broad and muscular chest was heaving with panted breaths. His face was adorned with a light flush himself. The sorcerers hands rested on said chest, carefully feeling their way up until they landed on Arthurs shoulders. Licking over his lips he had to close his eyes. Arthurs taste lingered on his tongue. The blond pulled him down by his face crushing their lips together. Heat traveled through him. A groan ripped itself from his mouth. His Magic flared inside him, lighting up his eyes. It was flooding through him and into Arthur and back inside him. A constant connection between them was being forged in that very moment. Merlin felt as though he could feel every reaction, every feeling, every sensation from the both of them. Pulling back he let out a breath ''This is breathtaking...You are...breathtaking.''

''Says the magical creature.'', Arthur replied.

Merlin gave him a soft smile before leaning down to press another kiss to his lips. He couldn't get enough, it would never be enough. He would never get tired of this. Kissing Arthur, he decided was something that he could never give up. Something he could do forever. He was an addict and he didn't care. As long as the Prince wanted him, he would always be there. By his side or in his arms. Whatever he needed, Merlin would be it. Leaning back down the next kiss they shared was gentle and slow. Arthurs hands traveled down and up again, below his shirt this time. The Sorcerer let out a gasp as he felt searing hot hands on his skin.

Immediately the hands disappeared. ''Sorry.'', Arthur said ''I didn't mean to –''

Merlin interrupted him by taking his hands and put them back under his shirt, blushing bright red. ''I...I don't mind.'', he breathed, hoping he didn't sound to eager.

Carefully the Prince let his hands roam over his chest. Fingers grazed his nipples and Merlin choked back surprises moan. But Arthur saw it. A smirk appeared on his face and before he could react his shirt was being ripped apart. This time the Sorcerer couldn't hold back a small moan. It was only a small show of the strength the others body held but it excited him. His eyes widened and he let out the tiniest of whimpers.

The Princes smirk grew bigger. ''Ahhhh...'', he whispered against Merlins lips ''You like that.''

Never one to back down he countered ''No idea what you mean.''

''Oh really?'', Arthurs smile was all teeth. He leaned forward and in the next second the sorcerer let out a hiss. There was a mouth on his nipple. There was a mouth on his nipple! His hands clutched the others shirt in his fists.

Heat shot through his body forcing his mouth open ''A – Arthur.''

''Yes?''

The other man seemed to be content to wait for Merlins reply. Merlin however couldn't get his brain to connect with his mouth. All he could think about was the heat of Arthurs body beneath him, his hands on his body. They seemed to touch him everywhere, lighting his mind up with pleasure. All he could focus on were the lips that pressed hot kisses to his chest and whispered sweet nothings into his skin. Finally he got his mouth to work ''Again...'' Well that was one word at least.

''What was that? I didn't quite catch that.'', the Prince teased him.

''Do...Do that again...please.'', Merlin breathed ''With your tongue.''

''As you wish.'', Arthur brought them into a sitting position and pulled him even closer. A hot and clever tongue swirled over his nipple, making him suck in a breath. He could feel himself harden in his pants. The Princes tongue traced patterns over his chest up to his neck, where he starts to suck. Merlin knew he was going to sport a purple bruise high enough that his collar wouldn't be able to cover it. A deep moan ripped itself from his throat. He was going to bear Arthurs mark. Tomorrow all the Druids would know what they had done, who he belonged to. Merlin could feel himself twitch at the thought of belonging to the Prince. Arthur could never know. He would never let him live it down.

The sorcerer groaned as the blond started to whisper into his ear ''I can't wait to have you in my chambers. You will look magnificent all spread out on my sheets. I will take my sweet time with you. I will savor every noise, every moan,every groan and whimper you will make. I bet you'll beg so prettily. I bet you'll look heavenly covered in love bites and bruises. Merlin, you are gorgeous. You are the most powerful being on this earth and you give yourself to me. I can't begin to tell you how much you have come to mean to me. You have won my heart without even trying.''

Merlin gripped onto the princes hair. Words started to tumble from his lips ''I want that. Want to be in your bed. Want to feel you everywhere. My Magic wants to feel you everywhere. It's calling to you. Can you feel it? I am yours Arthur, my heart is yours.''

Arthur let out a groan of his own ''Yes I can feel it. It is incredible. You are incredible.''

A beautiful blush started to spread down the sorcerers chest ''I'm really not.''

The Prince held Merlins face between his hands and gently brushed over his cheekbones ''Merlin, how can you say that. You are the most incredible one out of all of us. And not because of your Magic. It makes you powerful but what makes you truly remarkable is you heart, your kindness and courage. How you sacrifice for me and Camelot over and over again without expecting anything in return. Your bravery to ride beside me into every battle with nothing but your neckerchief and wit. You are funny and loyal and carry wisdom beyond your years. But most of all, you are a true friend.''

Merlins eyes glistened with unshed tears. He let his forehead rest against Arthurs ''Thank you.''

''For what?''

''Understanding.'', the dark haired man replied ''Changing. Or at least trying to.''

''For you...Anything.'', the Prince leaned forward and kissed the man that held his heart. As the next King he should not gave his heart away lightly . But his heart couldn't have chosen a better person. Within minutes their kiss grew heated. Both of them said what they had needed to say. Their bodies demanded their attention. Slowly their hips started to rock against each other, providing much needed friction. Low breaths turned into harsh pants. Hands wandered, touching everything they could reach. They moved faster and faster with one another, panting into each others mouths. Arthur would like to say he held back longer. But having Merlin in his arms, writing on his lap, breathing his name over and over again, was harder on him than he had first realized.

Soon the Sorcerer stilled and gasped out a breathy ''Arthur...''

Seeing Merlin come undone pushed him over the edge as well. Groaning he let them fall back into the bedding. Catching their breaths Arthur stroked his Warlocks dark curls. He could feel how the Magic slowly left his body. A comfortable silence settled over the two of them. His arm pulled Merlin even closer, leaving him no chance but to snuggle closer. Which he apparently gladly did. It felt wonderful having the other man in his arms.

Until said man murmured into Arthurs chest ''Sorry...''

''For what?''

''...My Magic...I couldn't...Sorry.''

''Merlin...'', the Prince intertwined their fingers and let their hands rest on his chest ''I loved it. Your Magic...it's incredible. I love it. And you would never hurt me. Your Magic would never hurt me. You would never hurt me. If you want I will yell at the top of my lungs. I like you. I like every part of you.''

Suddenly there were lips on his. Kissed were pressed all over his face and a giggle escaped him.

''It does love you.'', Merlin breathed into the space between them ''I should probably warn you that my Magic will reach out to you whenever it can.''

''Well...I don't mind. Like I said...I kind of really like your Magic.'', Arthur blushed.

''I think you said, love'', the Sorcerer grinned.

A smirk was Arthur only response. Couldn't let Merlin get away with everything. The shit eating grin on his face was answer enough. It was clear the other man reveled in the four letter word he had let slip.

''Just go to sleep, oh all powerful Warlock.'', the Prince pressed a kiss to Merlins temple.

The Sorcerer smiled into his skin and whispered ''Good Night Arthur.''

''Good Night Merlin.''

Soon the other mans breath had even out and Arthur knew he was asleep. He couldn't stop himself from grinning. The most powerful being on this earth was cuddled into his arms, was asleep in his arms. And there was no place Arthur would rather be.


	10. Another secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys travel back to Camelot and Merlin comes clean about Morgana

Something was brushing his nose. Arthur breathed in deeply and smiled. All his senses were flooded with Merlins scent. His friend was cuddled up close to him with his head on his chest. The Prince would deny it until his dying breath but he never felt more content than in this moment. All to soon the reality crashed down on him. As soon as they got back to Camelot, they would have to get back to being a Prince and his servant. They couldn't be as close as they were now. It was simply to dangerous. His father would have Merlin hanged if he were to find out that Arthur was in love with him. Immediately he froze. He was in love. A huge grin started to spread over his face. He, Prince Arthur, was in love, and with a sorcerer at that. He wasn't sure how long he was lying there, dumbly grinning at the top of the tent, but finally Merlin started to steer. For a second the Warlock cuddled closer to him before opening his eyes and giving him a brilliant smile.

''Good Morning.'', his dark haired love whispered.

''Morning.'', Arthur whispered back and quickly turned them over, tripping Merlin beneath him.

Big blue eyes looked up at him, gentle fingers started to stroke through his hair. It seemed unbelievable that such gentle hands could hold such power. If he wanted the man beneath him could move the entire world with a thought.

Arthur could feel his mouth open ''You're beautiful...''

At once a blush covered Merlins face. ''Look who's talking.'', he breathed.

Grinning, the Prince leaned down and captured the others lips in a soft kiss. The Warlock responded eagerly, pulling him closer by his shoulders Arthur couldn't believe what his life had become. Only in a matter of days, Merlin had changed everything. Who would have thought that was possible. Who would have thought the Prince of Camelot would willingly give himself to a sorcerer. But feeling Merlins lips beneath his own, the strong fingers in his hair and the gentle caresses left behind in their trails. Arthur broke their lips apart and started to press kisses down the others throat. When he arrived at the collarbone he saw the bright purple mark he had left the night before. Satisfaction warmed his chest, made his heart sped up. Everyone who would see the mark would know that Merlin was taken, that he had someone who cared for him. He would've been happy to keep kissing the dark haired man forever and ever.

However a voice called from outside the tent ''Your Highnesses, the breakfast is ready. If you would like to join us, there are two place settings for you.''

As soon as the sound of steps faded Arthur drew his warlock into another soft kiss. A pleased humm reached his ears and made him smile. ''Let's get ready.'', he whispered.

''In a second.'', Merlin breathed against his lips and pulled him in once more.

The Prince let out a low chuckle ''Insatiable, aren't you.''

''Can you blame me?'', the sorcerer murmured against his lips.

''Never.''

After what felt like hours they finally managed to separate themselves from each other. Merlin could feel himself blushing every time one of the druids looked at him with a twinkle in their eyes. Every time he so much as chanced a glance in Arthurs direction, he was flooded with memories of the previous night. Every touch, every caress,every noise was engraved in his mind. He had never experienced something like this before. Also something he could never tell Arthur. If the Prince knew that he was the first person to touch Merlin in that way, he would be unbearably smug about it. Best to keep that tidbit to himself. And the worst part was, he couldn't wait to do it again. To feel those strong arms around him, the soft press of those sinful lips and the love that had completely filled him up. But he also knew that as soon as they were back in Camelots walls, it would go back to normal. They would be Prince and Servant again. As much as it pained Merlin, they couldn't be more. And even though the thought hurt, he also knew that he would be okay with that. As long as he could be near Arthur, could be his friend and confidant, he would never be unhappy. Snapping back to reality Merlin soaked up all the happiness from the Druids around him.

Sadly after breakfast they had to resume their journey back to Camelot. Merlin made sure to hug and say good-bye to every single Druid, promising them he would visit them soon. While they traveled through the woods they kept light conversation and stole looks at each other. After an hour or two he felt his hand being taken. Looking down he could see that Arthur had intertwined their fingers. A soft blush covered the Princes face. Merlin could feel his own face flush at the action. Instead of saying something, he squeezed the others hand. All to soon he could see the tips of Camelots palace rising over the tops of the trees. With every step they took, he could feel his anxiety rising. He wouldn't be able to be himself anymore. He had to hide again, had to keep a secret that threatens his life. At least this time he had more than Gaius, he had Arthur too. The Prince wouldn't let anything happen to him. Not after what they had shared. The sorcerer knew it was time. They needed to let go of each other, for now. And yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. Finally Merlin stopped them and untangled their hands. Arthur cocked his head to the side as if to ask why he would let go. All he could do was look towards the castle, that was casting them in her shadow. Without words his other half seemed to have understand him. They couldn't be together. Merlin was a servant and not only that but a sorcerer as well. There was no way for them to be true to their feelings as long as Arthur was a Prince. While it wasn't unheard of that Royals took their servants, even their male ones into their beds, Merlins nature made the situation much more dangerous for them. Whatever they shared, they could only do so in the Princes chambers. No one would enter them without permission. With one last smile the sorcerer took another step away from the man he loved.

''It won't always be like this.'', Arthur promised, whispering only for the trees to hear.

''It doesn't matter, if it is like this forever or if it is never again like this after today.'', Merlin told him ''You mean so much to me Arthur. And I understand why it can't be. Just being your friend is enough. It will always be enough, because I will be by your side.''

The Prince reached for his hand only to breath a featherlight kiss onto his knuckles ''I don't deserve you and I will do everything I can to keep you. As my friend, my confidant and my lover.''

''You already have me.'', Merlin whispered, overwhelmed with emotion ''You don't have to do anything but become the King I know you can be.''

''Oh is that all.'', Arthur joked, lightening the mood.

''Well, no one ever said it would be easy.'', the sorcerers shot back. Their banter and laughter accompanied them the rest of the way. While Merlin was glad that they could have heartfelt moments like these or the ones they had shared only the night before, he was more than happy that their relationship hadn't shifted to far. He would hate to have to give up their banter. It was what made them...them. The little something that made their relationship unique. Merlin would always be honest with his Prince and tell him when he was being stupid or when he needed to hear the harsh truth. Sometimes the truth could be a burden. A burden to both, the person who has to hear it and the person who has to say it. However there was very little that brought Merlin such joy as to wild the Prince up and just be a regular friend to him. He would never want to loose that aspect of their relationship, no matter how it would be between them in the future.

All to soon they were walking through the corridors of the palace. It felt as though there was a glowing sign above his head telling everyone what they did. He just knew that as soon as Gaius or pray Morgana saw him, they would immediately know that something was off. Another thing he would have to tell Arthur about. Morganas Magic and her role in the prophecy. Merlin had noticed how with every day that passed she was getting more and more tired. Her night terrors must be getting worse with every dream. Her Magic was getting stronger and she had no idea what was going on with her. Maybe he should tell the Prince as soon as they were in his chambers. Get it over with, so they could help her. Merlin regretted not helping her after the candle incident. Ever since then he felt a deep pang of sorrow every time she came by for an even stronger portion of Sleeping Draught. Decision made he followed Arthur into his chambers. Closing the door behind them he didn't waste any time and said ''I need to tell you something.''

The Prince raised one brow ''Another thing. How can there be more after the Dragon, the Magic, the sword, the prophesy and Feelings.''

''I am not sure how to tell you this.'', Merlin started ''Quite honestly I am not sure how you will take this either.''

''Oh Gods, just tell me what it is.''

Bracing himself the Warlock too a deep breath and said in a rush ''Morgana has Magic.''

A few seconds ticked by. Silence stretched between them.

''What?'', the Prince asked blinking a few time, as if to get rid of the shock.

''Morgana has Magic.'', Merlin repeated ''But she doesn't know it. She accidentally lit her chambers on fire a little time ago and ever since then her night terrors have becoming worse and worse. And she doesn't know what is going on and she is so terrified.''

''So the person that has been like a sister to me and has lived nearly all her life with me, has Magic.'', Arthur said.

''I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner and I am so sorry that I didn't tell her sooner but I let Gaius talk me into keeping it from her. He thought he could help her with his potions.'', Merlin tried to explain.

''Does it work?'', the Prince asked, concern in his voice ''Is she doing better?''

A sigh forced his way past his lips and he whispered ''No she is not. She is getting worse and worse and I feel so terrible that I didn't help her. I failed her. I am a horrible friend. She came to me and told me about her fear that it might be Magic. And I lied right to her face. I told her it wasn't and that Gaius would help her. But he can't. No one can. I mean I could try but she won't want me too. She will hate me once she finds out and the truth and there is no telling how far she might fall and what she could be capable of.'' By the end of his tirade, sobs were starting wreck his body.

Immediately he was being wrapped up in a hug by Arthur ''No Merlin no. You are not a horrible friend. Could you have made a better decision? Maybe. But it doesn't matter now to cry over could have beens. Now Morgana is what matters. We have to talk to her and help her. She has to know what is going on with her. And what to you mean 'how far she could fall'? Morgana wouldn't hurt a fly.''

''You remember the prophecy the Druids told you about?''

''Yes of course, kind of hard to forget that I am supposed to be some prophesied legendary King.''

Now that Merlin had calmed down a little more he sat down on the bed and started to explain ''Well according to the Prophesy, Morgana is the Witch that will help in bringing about the fall of Camelot and the death of the Once and Future King. Due to her alliance with the Druid Mordred he will be able to defeat you. So a part of me thought in not training her or telling her the truth about what is happening to her she might not turn Evil and try to kill you. I see now that the idea was foolish. She is getting more scared every day and if we don't help her understand herself she will start to hate us.''

''Morgana is prophesied to kill me?'', Arthur asked.

''No, not Morgana. Mordred is.''

''Who in the world is Mordred and why would he want to kill me?'', the Prince wondered.

''Do you remember the druid boy we helped to escape the pyre last year?''

Arthur nodded and gestured for him to go on.

So, Merlin did ''His name is Mordred and in the prophesy he is the one that will bring the death of Arthur Pendragon.''

''That little boy?'', the Prince sounded unbelieving.

''I know it seems weird but thats what the Dragon told me. When we planned to help him escape, he tried to convince me to let him die. Kilgharrah told me he has seen you die.'', the sorcerer said ''But prophesies are almost always vague and half of it mans stumbling around in the dark, trying to figure out the right thing with no one who can really guide you.''

For a moment Arthur was stunned. How was it that even a Dragon knew more about his future than himself. And how was it that it was already written how he would die. Before he knew it he could hear himself speak ''No! I refuse to accept that. That boy, that child will not kill me. I will not let it come to that. The future cannot be set in stone. I won't accept it.''

''But Arthur. This prophesy has been around for hundreds of years.'', his friend tried to explain ''Not even your thick head could change destiny.''

''Okay...'', Arthur thought it over for a moment ''Then let's change our view. Meeting Mordred changed me. He made me feel for him, made me see the world a little differently. Like you did. The prophesy says Mordred is my death. Couldn't it also mean that meeting Mordred could be be the death of the person Arthur Pendragon used to be. Meeting him helped me understand that not all Magic isn't evil. How could Magic be evil if all the Druids want, is peace. When I brought Mordred back to them they were nothing but grateful. And now you have told me the truth about you, and now about Morgana as well. Magic has been around me all my life, I owe my life to it even. Meeting him, knowing you, living with Morgana, all of this is changing me. I am not the prince you met a year ago. And with all I have learned only these past few days have opened my eyes. Magic gave me life and I intend to make it worth it. And I won't let a prophesy dictate what I do or how my life turns out. Merlin, we make our own destiny. You are the most powerful sorcerer the world as ever seen and I am the Once and Future King. I don't bow down to Destiny and neither will you. We are the Destiny.''


	11. Morgana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has the talk with Morgana.

During the next few days Arthur kept meaning to talk to Morgana. However royal duties kept him away from his friend. With every day that passed, he kept pushing it to next day and then the next day and the next. How do you even start a conversation like that. And to make matters worse, Arthur had to keep up the appearances with his father. Every moment he spend with Uther he noticed how unhinged the King really was. How much he had lost himself in the hate of his own creation. It got harder and harder to keep himself back from boiling over with anger. All he wanted to do was rip away the mask the King wore and show the world what he really was, a Monster. But Arthur knew that he couldn't let his temper dictate his actions. He had to be smart about this. He could not just take the thrown for himself. Overthrowing his father and taking the thrown won't be easy. That is something that will need to be planned out and thought over. Something he will need Allies for and good ones at that. Many men of the court were on Uthers side. It will take a lot of work to get people to see his side of things. No one will be happy when he'll release the Great Dragon. Most of them will think he was being bewitched. Merlin and him would have to find a way to get him the thrown without bloodshed or death. But first they will have to talk with Morgana. She needs to know what is happening to her. Now that Arthur knew what was going on with his friend, he could see how much the night terrors really affected her. At dinner with Uther she hardly said a word. She kept staring right through him. It was as if she was loosing her hold onto reality and her sanity. He would have to talk to her sooner rather then later. Finally Arthur managed to steal himself away from his chambers. Quietly he made his way towards Morganas chambers. Now that he was there, he wasn't sure. Should he have waited for Merlin. He was the one with the Magic after all. Who knows if Morgana would even believe him. But how could he get in contact with Merlin. There was no way he could risk sneaking all the way back to his friends chamber and back without any of the guards getting suspicions or at least seeing him. Maybe if he thought to Merlin really hard, like the Druids do it. But he didn't know how he could even do that. He wasn't a Druid. There was no way to tell if he was able to reach him. Arthur shook his head. He could do this. He was the Prince of Camelot, the future King of Camelot. He can talk to Morgana. How hard can that be, telling your friend you grew up with that she has Magic in a Kingdom that would kill her for it. He has fought beasts and Monsters and magical Threats. He was one of the best knights of Camelot, he can talk to his friend, a friend he secretly thought of as a sister. Pulling himself up to his full height, Arthur lightly knocked on the door. A few moments later a slightly dishevelled and obviously tired Morgana opened the door. ''Do you mind if I come in?'', he asked with a small smile.

She looked at him for a second before letting him in. ''What do you want Arthur?'', she seemed to try to look put together, even though it was very clear to see that she had not been sleeping well for the past few weeks.

Not really knowing how to start, Arthur simply took a deep breath and steeled himself ''I want to know how you are. I know you haven't been sleeping all that well.''

''I don't see how it is any of your concern.'', she countered.

''Morgana...'', closing his eyes, the Prince took the plunge ''I care about you. I am concerned for you.''

Never one to back down in the face of any kind of challenge from Arthur especially, she flung back her hair and said ''Concern? For me? Don't let anyone hear you say that. What will people think.''

''They will think that I care for the person that basically grew up with me.'', he admitted ''Now tell me. How are you?''

For a very tense moment Morgana only looked at him. And in that second Arthur feared that they weren't as close as he thought. That despite growing up together, she didn't feel as close to him as he did to her. That they had ruined the relationship they once had,once they had grown up. Gently he pulled his friend into a hug and whispered into her hair ''You can tell me anything. I hoped you knew that. I am sorry that you didn't feel that you could talk to me.''

Slowly her arms came up around him. All was still before a sob wrecked their silence. Sob after sob broke out of Morganas slender frame. They pulled at Arthurs heartstrings. Strong fingers clung to him, pulling him as close as she could. Sobs turned into sniffles, which turned into tiny hiccups.

''I don't know what is happening to me.'', her voice was broken and smaller than he had ever heard it. And at once the words kept pouring out of her ''I can't sleep, I can't eat and even if I do sleep I have nightmares. They get worse and worse. Every night I dread the moment I close my eyes. I am scared all the time. I just need – I need someone to help me – To tell me what is going on.''

Arthur pulled her even closer, trying to envelop her in as much as he could. Trying to give her as much of his warmth and brotherly love as possible. ''Everything is going to be fine.'', he softly stroked through her hair and breathed ''You will be fine.''

''I can't see how.'', Morgana said into his chest.

''You will see it.'', he whispered ''Believe me.''

Morganas tear stained voice cracked his heart right open ''How?''

He pulled back enough to take her face between his hands ''I know what's going on.''

A sob of relief broke free of her chest.

Keeping his voice calm and a small smile on his lips, he started ''Listen, this might come as a shock but I know what's wrong with you. Well not wrong with you, there is nothing wrong with you. Merlin and I figured out why you can't sleep lately. You...You have Magic.''

''M – M – Magic?'', her eyes became round ''Why would I? How can I have...Magic?''

''I am not sure. I do not how this works. Merlin told me that you were born with it.''

''Merlin told you this?''

Arthur nodded ''I know it must be very scary. And I can't even imagine what must go through your head. But the most important part is that we are here for you. Merlin and I are both here for you.''

Morgana was being quiet before blinking the last remnants of tears from her eyes ''You are?''

''Of course.'', he assured her ''Morgana you...you are like a sister to me. We have grown up together. We have run through the castle halls side by side. I will help you through this.''

Tears started running again. Immediately Arthur was panicking, thinking he had done or said something wrong. His gaze began checking her over, hoping to right what he had done wrong. In an barely there whisper he asked ''Are you...okay?''

''I have Magic.'', Morgana breathed. For a moment she was silent and then a dry laugh burst forth from her ''I have Magic.'' The laugh was followed by blank panic in her eyes ''I have Magic.'' Her grip on his arms became painful ''I have Magic! Arthur what am I going to do? I can't have Magic.''

Arthur tried for a reassuring smile ''It will be fine. You will be fine. Merlin and I will be with you every step of the way. We will help you with everything.''

She drew in a deep breath and straightened up, looking as put together as possible in that very moment ''I will be fine.''

''Yes you will be.''

She gave him a small smile ''Thank you.''

''No need to thank me.'', Arthur told her ''If anything you should thank Merlin. He was the one who helped me change my look on Magic.''

''I am sure he did.'', she smirked at him ''I am sure he helped you realize all kinds of things.''

''I have no idea what you are talking about.''

''Oh please.'', Morgana was full on grinning now ''It doesn't take Magic to see what is going on between Merlin and you – And Oh my Gods Merlin has Magic doesn't he? That's how he knew about me. But when he knew why would he not say anything. I thought we were friends. I thought he cared about me. Why would he not tell me?'' Her voice became small again.

Arthur gave her a tiny smile ''He feels terrible.''

''He feels terrible? I am the one that was loosing her mind.''

Suddenly there seemed to be much more wind. It was picking up around them, ruffling through his hair and puff up the curtains. He could feel his eyes widened as the Gold started to bleed into Morganas eyes. Slight panic rushed through Arthur. His hands began to hover over her arms, not sure if he could touch her ''He knows. He cried. Morgana, he is riddled with regret. He was alone for so long, not knowing who he could trust with his own Magic that he didn't know what to do about yours. He never meant to hurt you Morgana, he just didn't know what the best decision for everyone was. You can hardly blame him for being scared, for not knowing what to do. Please, Merlin thought the Potions could help you. By the time he realized that he chose wrong it was to late. He is so sorry, it eats him up inside. He is afraid you will hate him.''

At once the wind stopped. An almost serene silence descended upon them and her eyes stared up at him ''Hate him? Hate Merlin?''

Slowly he nodded, hoping that whatever he had to reveal to her, Merlin would forgive him for it.

''I don't want to loose my friend.'', Morgana admitted ''What he did was wrong. He should have just come to me and talked to me. But knowing the pain he must of have been in, I am not sure how he stands it. For days I have been filled with terror, scared that I do one wrong thing everything around me will explode. It hurts me to think that Merlin has felt this terror since he has come to Camelot. That he has felt so utterly alone. I don't want anyone to feel this alone....Thank you Arthur. Really...Thank you.''

Arthur felt his eyes glisten ''There is no need to thank me. It hurts me to think what you´must have been through the past few days. What Merlin has been through the past year. I want o be better, not just for you but for all the people of Camelot. And I will need your held, if you will give it to me. I'd completely understand if you'd want to leave the city. I can arrange it for you. Merlin and I stumbled across a Druid camp the other day and I am sure they would take you in. You could be safe there. And be with people that really understand you.''

He was pulled into another tight hug. Unlike the previous one, this one was underlines with warmth and love. Morgans hand didn't clung to him, but rather rested comfortably. ''That is very sweet.'', she began ''But Camelot is my home. I could never leave it. All my friends are here, all my family. I can't wait to meet the Druids though. And to talk with Merlin. It might take me a little while to get over his decisions but he is my friends, and friends fight. It's what they do. I will stay in Camelot and I will help you with everything. Because Arthur you are like a brother to me to. It doesn't always seem like it but I am glad I have you. It seems there is hope for you yet.''

''Hope?'', he scoffed into her hair ''I will have you know that I am a perfectly functioning member of the society.''

''Of course you are.'', she teased him ''Thanks to Merlins hard work.''

''Mer – He has absolutely nothing to do with this. I can grow on my own'', Arthur insisted.

''Of course you can.'', the darked haired woman obliged with a smirk.

''I hate you.''

''No you don't.''

Knowing he couldn't win this round of sparring between them, he gathered himself before the truth about him and Merlin could tumble from his lips. Deep down the Prince knew that he could trust Morgana with their secret, but he wanted to keep Merlin for himself just a little bit longer. Not to mention the teasing he would have to endure from her. She would never let it go and would tease him constantly. ''Well, this has been delightful.'', he said.

Chuckling at his obvious discomfort, Morgana led him to her door ''Have a good night sleep Arthur. I know I will rest a little bit easier tonight.''

''I can stay if you like, watch over you.''

''Ever the shining knight, aren't you.'', she gave him one last hug before shoving him out the door ''That is very nice of you Arthur, but I am a big girl. I will manage.''

''If you say so. Never hesitate to ask.''

''Oh stop it Arthur, you'll make me swoon.'', her hand was dramatically clutching her imagined necklace.

That brought a chuckle out of him ''I mean it.''

''I know.''

Only a few minutes later he slipped back under his own covers, a slight smile grazing his lips. Sleep came easy now that he knew he was on the right path. He had Merlin at his side, who would always tell him if he was being stupid, so would Morgana for that matter. Both of them would help him just as he was going to help them. It didn't escape his notice that he was putting more and more weight on his shoulders. Being a Prince was something he never really thought about. He was born one and from the first day he could understand, he knew that he had certain responsibilities, certain things were just expected of him. It had never felt more heavy than at this moment. Arthur loved being the Prince, even though he sometimes wished for a different fate. He loved his people and he loved his Kingdom. Now that he was writing his wrongs, he started to feel their pressure. There was Merlin who had been at his side for about a year and swore to be by his side forever. He could feel himself flush at the thought. Yes, he had feelings for his friend, he could even grow to love the other boy. But, could it have a future? And then there was Morgana, who had only now discovered the magical part of herself. He needed to protect her. Arthur hoped that this would bring them closer again. That they could have the tight friendship they had had as children. And of course, there was the entire flock of new people he had taken under his wing and protection. People he never had thought about before. Were they happy in the woods? Do they need the supplies or do they simply live from the land? And of course the question Arthur couldn't seem to stop thinking about: How had it been, back when they're had been Magic in Camelot?

Back in his own bed Merlin tried to forget about his own role in the prophecy. Emrys was supposed to be Morganas doom. He didn't want to be her undoing, he didn't want to hurt his friend. If she remained her friend, that is. Telling her of her Magic, having to tell her that he had known what was happening to her all along could be the thread that would start to unravel her sanity. And the thought of being responsible of throwing his friend into the Darkness, made his throat close up. He could only hope that she would be able to forgive him. Nothing else had occupied his mind since their return from the Druid camp. He should visit them again, soon, he thought. Maybe Morgana could come with him, perhaps she'd like it there. Arthur and him could show her that they would always be at her side. They could show her that with their love and understanding, she won't ever be alone. That she never need to be afraid again. Thinking about Morgana made him think about Kilgharrah. The Dragon hated her, maybe feared her even. He had condemned her, despite the fact that he didn't even know her. Merlin knew that he couldn't keep the two apart, it was inevitable that the would meet. After all Arthur and him were trying to free him. The next time he went down to visit Kilgharrah he would have to tell him about his decision. And try to convince him to give her chance. The Dragon at least owed her that. She had done nothing wrong so far. If they were able to fill Morganas heart with love now, the prophecy doesn't need to come to pass. A small smile found it's way unto Merlins lips. Arthur was right. They could change their destiny if they wanted. They didn't need to be a slave to it. If the Once and Future King and the most powerful Warlock to walk the earth could do one thing, it would be to change the course of destiny itself.


	12. Mergana Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin have a sweet morning moment.  
> Morgana and Merlin have their Heart to Heart.

Like always Merlin stumbled from his room, still half asleep, and practically fell into the seat at the dining table. Blinking down at his bowl of porridge, he tried to fight of a yawn.

''Good Morning Merlin.'', Gaius smiled down at him, ruffling through his hair.

''Morning.'', he said through the yawn that broke free.

The older man chuckled at him ''Over a year now and you still look asleep standing up every morning.''

Merlin began to eat his porridge ''Why do days start so early? No one likes early.''

Gaius looked at his ward with amusement in his eyes ''Just try to wake up Arthur on time.''

''He should be old enough to get up on his own.'', the younger man grumbled ''Stupid Princes and their stupid duties and stupid needs for manservants. And also,he is more then old enough to dress himself. I do not need to be there for that.''

Just as he ate his last spoonful of porridge, he got up, grumbling about idiot gorgeous blond princes all the way. Merlin stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he closed the Princes chamber doors behind him. He couldn't help the sappy smile taking over his face. Now that he was allowed to look, he couldn't not look. In this moment, with the rising sun casting a soft warm glow over the bed, lighting up the blonds hair, the sorcerer let out the tiniest of sighs. The other man was truly beautiful. With light steps he made is way to the side of the bed. Merlins eyes wandered over Arthurs body. The blanket was draped over the others legs and ass. Biting his lips he averted his eyes. He should just wake the Prince, it was his job after all. However, the Warlock couldn't help himself. He never allowed himself to just watch. And now...now he could. Slowly his eyes wandered over miles of smooth bared skin. Every so often there were scars from swords, arrows and Monsters that drew his gaze to them. To Merlin they were beautiful. They showed how much the Prince had fought to save his Kingdom. They showed how much he had survived. He wanted to kiss and caress every last one of them.

''Are you just going to stand there and watch me or...?'', Arthur asked.

Blushing furiously, Merlins eyes snapped up to catch the others gaze ''I don't know what you mean.''

''Sure you don't.'', the Prince turned around, stretched his arms above his head and smirked up at him.

Immediately the sorcerer could feel his eyes dropping to where the blanket was barely holding onto the Blonds hipbones. Swallowing he said ''Yes, I don't.'' Arching his back, Arthur let out a low moan that made Merlin blush a dark red.

''To bad.'', the Prince whispered, biting his lower lip ''I didn't mind it.''

Letting out a shallow breath, he bit down on his own bottom lip ''You didn't?''

Instead of answering, Arthur sat up and snatched his arm. Between one breath and the next Merlin was lying beneath the other man staring up into blue eyes.

''Hello...'', the blond breathed.

With wide eyes he answered ''Hello...''

They stared at each other for long moments, loosing themselves in each others company. Taking a chance Merlin pulled the other man down to his level and crushed their lips together. Their kiss lasted minutes. He simply loved the feeling of the others strong body above his own. The rough hands that were wandering over his skin. The lips trailing kisses over his throat. When did Arthur open his neckerchief? And where did it go? Opening his mouth to ask, another moan tumbled out. There were teeth nibbling on his neck. Heat spread through his body, his fingers wandered to the Blonds soft locks, tugging at them.

The Prince groaned into his ear ''Gods, what you do to me.''

''Tell me...''

''I would give you the Kingdom if you asked.'', Arthur murmured against his lips ''I'd shower you with Golds and Riches. I would give you the Crown on my head. If I could, I'd move Heaven and Earth for you.''

Love bloomed in Merlins chest ''I could move the Earth for you. I would do everything for you.''

''I know you would, and yet, I would never ask you to.''

Smiling the sorcerer pulled Arthur into a deep and gentle kiss. Rough hands were moving softly beneath his tunic, making him sigh and wish they didn't have any duties. When their kiss broke, he whispered ''You have a council meeting you need to get ready for.''

''I know...'', Arthur gently rubbed their noses together ''But this is so much more fun.''

Merlin couldn't deny that. He loved being in the other mans bed. He loved the other man. There was nothing he wanted more than cuddle up with Arthur and stay beneath the covers forever. Sadly there were still plans to make, Kings to overthrow, Dragons to set free and Morgana. He still needed to talk to her.

As if sensing that his thoughts had wandered the Prince asked ''What is it? You seem elsewhere.''

''It's Morgana...'', Merlin answered ''I still haven't talked to her.''

Arthur rolled off of him, propping himself on his side. His hand remained on the sorcerers chest, slightly playing with the hem of his shirt ''I might have already talked to her.''

''What?!''

''I am sorry. I know you wanted to talk to her, but I couldn't wait any longer. She is like a sister to me and seeing her in the pain that she seemed to be in, it broke my heart. I had to tell her.''

Merlin blinked at him, processing that information ''I understand. I am not mad. I wish I could have told her myself but I am glad she got told by someone who cares for her. How exactly did she take it?''

''Well, she was angry at first.'', Arthur started to explain ''But then I could talk her through the worst of it. In the end she was glad I told her, She is happy to know what is going on with her. But you should probably still talk to her.''

''I will.'', Merlin nodded ''Maybe you could schedule a private meeting between the Prince of Camelot and the Lady Morgana.''

''A meeting in which my trusted Manservant cannot miss. After all there has to be someone to refill our pitchers.'', Arthur agreed ''I will discuss the meeting with my Father. I am sure he will be thrilled.''

''Thrilled?''

''Well of course.'', the Prince rolled his eyes ''He will think I will try to court Morgana, which is ridiculous of course.''

Merlin gave the other man a soft smile, pulling him close once more and pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek ''Of course.'' Before they could get distracted, he reluctantly got out of the bed ''Come on, we have to get you ready.'' Finally the Blond got out from underneath the blanket. Swallowing, the sorcerers eyes followed his movements across the room. How in all the worlds did he manage to keep his eyes to himself all these months. Deep down he knew that he never did keep them to himself, not completely. Rushing through his tasks so Arthur could get to the council meeting they hold hands until they left the chambers.

As predicted the Meeting was utterly boring. A glance told Merlin that Arthur could barely keep himself awake. More than once he had to blink himself back into awareness. Thankfully the meeting didn't take all that long. Soon enough the other council members left, leaving only Arthur, the guards, Uther and himself in the throne room.

''Is there something you needed?'', the Kings asked, voice cold.

''Yes.'', the Prince drew in the breath ''I cannot train the knights this morning.''

''And why, my I ask, are you not able to train them?'', Uthers voice dropped even further, sending chills down Merlins back.

''A private meeting with the Lady Morgana.'', Arthur explained.

The King raised one brow before a smirk-like smile appeared on his face ''A private meeting. But of course. You are excused from training for today.''

''Thank you, Father.'', the blond bowed his head and turned towards the doors.

Just as his hand landed on the doorknob, Uther spoke once more ''Maybe take her on a picnic. There is a clearing filled with poppy flowers west of the castle. An hours ride away...I...I used to take your Mother there.''

At once the Blond tensed. Merlin could see it in the lines of his shoulders. All he wanted was to reach out and take his hand. To take away his pain. He knew how hard the topic of his Mother was for Arthur. Especially because Uther never talked about her, least of all with his own son. Another shortcoming of the King, in his opinion.

After a second Arthur responded, voice slightly shaking ''I will take that into consideration. Thank you Father.''

Finally they could leave. Quietly they walked down the many corridors. Merlin couldn't take the silence anymore. Looking around he made sure that nobody was watching. Quickly he grabbed a hold of the Princes arm and pulled him into the room they were walking past. He shut the door right away. With a flash of his eyes, there was a soft blue light floating above their heads.

''Merlin wha–.''

Arthur didn't get to finish his sentence. Merlin threw his arms around the other man, pulling him into a strong hug. Warm arms came up around his frame, holding onto him.

''Thank you, Merlin.'', he whispered ''But you may want to stop the light.''

Letting the Magic drain from his eyes, the light dimmed until it went out completely. In the safety of darkness the Blond reached out to intertwine their fingers.

''I am fine.'', Arthur breathed into the space between them. Drawing himself to his full height he said ''We should go get Morgana.''

Merlin nodded and carefully opened the door. Thank Gods, there was no one outside, so they could sneak our from their hiding spot. Making their way through the castle, they kept stealing glances at one another. It way like there was an invisible bond pulling at them. In his gut, he knew that it was his Magic. That it could only be his Magic. It was finally allowed to roam free around the man he loved, the man it protected. It swirled around them, slightly ruffling the Blonds hair. Merlin could feel it thrumming in his veins. It was getting stronger every day, begging him to let it loose. It seemed to only wait for its task to break away the chains that kept Kilgharrah trapped beneath their feet. Looking down at his feet he wondered...Was he doing the right thing? He wanted to trust Kilgharrah, wanted him to be happy and free. There was a chance that Kilgharrah would break his promise and attack Camelot. If that happened, Merlin would of course come to its aid and defend the city with all his power. But he had to trust the Dragon, had to trust that even after all this time, he was able to forgive. That he was able to still let go of his resentment towards Uther. And then there was still Morgana. He was nervous how Kilgharrah would react to her. And how Morgana would react to Kilgharrah and her Magic and his lying. Merlin was afraid to loose a friend. Could she forgive him? Would she be able to see the good in herself? And more importantly would Arthur and he himself be able to. They would have to be the ones to remind her of the goodness inside of her. Much to soon they stood in front of her chambers.

Before Arthur could knock the door opened, revealing Morgana ''Arthur, Merlin...what can I do for you?''

The Prince smirked ''We have a private meeting.''

''Do we now?''

A genuine smile appeared on his face ''Yes we do.'' He held out his arm and she took it. Of course Morgana was all ready to go and leave with them.

They hardly talked during their ride towards the clearing. Anxiety started to build up within Merlin. All the bad thoughts he could possibly come up with, shouted at him from every corner of his mind. All the reasons that their plans would fail, that the prophecy could still come to pass. That somehow he would put Morgana on the path to Darkness. Wondered if Kilgharrah could trust and accept his decision on tutoring her. To become the powerful and kindhearted Sorceress Merlin was convinced she could be. And of course he was scared of not being able to be the Teacher needed. To give her the love and kindness she needed to be herself. By the time they reached the clearing Merlin was ready to jump out of his skin, glancing towards Morgana every few seconds. Dismounting he stood before his friend fidgeting with his hands. Before he was able to say anything, she had pulled him into a tight hug. He immediately hugged her back.

''I am sorry.'', the Sorcerer whispered into her hair ''I am so sorry. I can't tell you how much. And I know I can't say anything to make what I did better, but I am. Whatever I can do, I will do it. I don't...I don't want to loose you.''

Morgana only hugged him tighter ''I know you are. Arthur told me how sorry you are. I can't say I am happy with what you did. But I don't want to loose you to. You are my friend. And I want you to stay my friend.''

A sob broke free ''I want to stay your friend to. You are so wonderful and amazing and kind. And I hurt you so much, brought you so much pain. How can you ever forgive me.''

''Because you were put into an impossible decision.'', Morganas voice was strong and clear, grounding him in their moment ''You thought you were doing the right thing. I can't fault you for that. Just...don't do it ever again. Promise me Merlin, you will be there for me every step of the way. You won't lie to me ever again! You will train me in Magic! And you will stay my friend, even if I do something...bad or stupid. I need and want you in my life.''

''I promise.'', Merlin smiled into her soft locks ''...Thank you.''

The raved haired woman broke their hug, only to hold onto both of his hands ''Don't think I am done being angry at you though.''

The smile on her lips revealed her true emotions behind the words ''I wouldn't expect anything less. You are a force to be reckoned with, Lady Morgana.''

''And don't you forget it.'', she tossed her hair over her shoulders, grinning at him.

''Never.'', relief spread to every inch of his body. For a few terrifying moments he had been sure he would be the start of her descent into Darkness. That he would be the one to truly bring about the fall of Camelot and Arthur. That everything he had done for the last year, everything he had already worked for would mean nothing. Merlin was afraid that he had destroyed everything before there was even a chance for it to be built.

He was being pulled out of his thoughts when Morgana pulled him across the clearing to Arthur ''Tell me. Is there more?''

''So much more.'', Arthur grinned ''Dragons, Prophecies, Druid Kings and Rescue missions.''

Her eyes widened, a childlike glee on her face. Her voice was full of awe ''Dragons? Dragons are real?''

''Ohhh, he is real.'', Merlin held out his hand. With a flash of his eyes there was a small replica of Kilgharrah circling above their heads ''His name is Kilgharrah. He is huge, helps me when I have to save his Royal Prattiness' behind and he gives confusingly worded advice.''

Morgana silently lifted her hand, fingertips gently touching the miniature dragons snout ''You need to teach me how to do that.''

The Warlock chuckled ''One thing at a time. I thought we could start with a simple spell. Something like growing a flower.''

''Is that easy for you?''

''He once let Poppies grow all over a clearing we came across. It was beautiful.'', Arthur smiled at him, sparking a blush. Merlin could feel himself heat up. Glancing at him from under his lashes the Sorcerer bit his lower lip to keep himself from full on grinning.

''Is this going to be a thing now?'', Morgana raised one brow ''You two making even bigger eyes at each other.''

''We do not make eyes at each other.'', Arthur said, clearly uncomfortable being teased by his almost sister.

The Sorceress giggled ''Of course not. Two manly man such as yourself would never do something like that. Do you prefer longing looks? Or maybe glances filled with desire? Heated exchanges across the dinner table?''

''Please stop.'', the Blond begged.

Merlin couldn't help but chuckle at his friends antics. Glad that knowing of her Magic seemed to not have changed her for the time being. She would always take any opportunity to tease the ever living hell out of Arthur.

Chuckling at his face she graciously moved on ''Tell me about the rest you mentioned. Prophecies? Druid Kings? Rescue missions?''

Glad for the change of topic the Prince started to explain ''The Druids have a Prophecy in which Merlin is described as my protector. He is apparently the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk this earth. Not just that but the Druids treat him as some sort of King, almost Godlike. And I am a King that is supposed to unite all the Lands of our Realms to create a land called Albion.''

Morgana simply blinked at them both for a moment ''I cannot believe it. That is incredible. And have these Druids actually met you? Both of you?''

Now Merlin couldn't hold back his laughter. It bubbled up inside him and broke free. One glance at Arthurs face had him cackle again.

The Prince had a blank look on his face ''Thank you for that vote of confidence, really appreciated.''

''I am sorry.'', she grinned ''Continue.''

''We want to free the Great Dragon Kilgharrah from the underground prison he is trapped in.'', Merlin told her, finally getting a hold of himself ''Uther tricked and trapped him under the castle during the times of the Purge. Arthur and I want to free him.''

Morganas replie was instant ''I want to help.''

The black haired man squeezed his friends hand ''Of course you do. And we could definitely use your help. Right Arthur?'

Arthur straightened up ''Definitely. I will need your help even more for the part that comes after.... Morgana, I...I want to dethrone Uther. He is not the King Camelot deserves. He has had his chance to be a good King and he squandered it.''

She gave her almost brother a watery smile ''I will give you all the help and advise I can.''

In the next moment all three of them cuddled together, basking in their shared moment of friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, sorry for all my mistakes and of course all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
